The Legend lives on!
by gameplaya02
Summary: Years after Ash's journey is completed, his son goes forth on his pokemon journey to be the best pokemon master ever! Join him in his epic quest!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Anyways let's get on to the disclaimer:**

"**I don't own Pokemon in any way."Yeah I know pretty short but who cares? So as a refresher if I forget to put this in the summary, this will be a fic of Ash's son going out on his adventure. SO yeah. Let's get on with it shall we?**

**Prologue.**

Ash, Delia and Jay sat on a bench opposite Misty's room. Delia was constantly worrying about the welfare of Misty and the child that was soon to come. Ash had wanted to be there with Misty but couldn't bear watching Misty going through so much pain. "It's gonna be okay mom!" Ash constantly said but Delia wouldn't budge until she saw the child.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, ?." The nurse said as she tried to get Ash's attention.

"What? Huh? Who?" Ash said startled.

"Sorry to scare you, but the baby's here." The nurse said with a smile present on her face. Delia squealed and rested her head against Jay.

"Son, I think you should go into the room." Jay said as he rested a hand on his son's shoulder. Ash just sat there staring at his shoes until Jay shook him violently telling him to enter the room. As soon as Ash realized he had zoned out, he smiled sheepishly with a bright red blush on his face.

Both Jay and Delia gave a small chuckle as all three of them entered the hospital room. The cold air hit Ash head on and he tried to take a few deep breaths until he looked into the center of the room where Misty cradled a small child in her arms. Delia, once again gave a squeal and Jay put an arm around her.

Ash slowly but surely sat on the edge of the bed. Once he did, Misty gave him a triumphant smile.

"It's a boy!" She exclaimed. "What should we name him?" She asked Ash. Ash immediately racked his brain trying to think of a name. _Crap! Why didn't I think of names beforehand! _Ash thought. He was about to let an embarrassing _I honestly don't know_ when Jay said "How about Eric?" He suggested.

Misty smiled at her father in law and Delia gave Ash a knowing smile. After witnessing everyone's happiness, he himself smiled.

Eric Ketchum. His son.

**Sorry it was so short!:D But I really wanted to include this as this was the stem of my idea for writing this ff. Don't worry! Chapter 1 is soon to come! (That wasn't meant to rhyme:d)**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW:) If you guys enjoy it , please leave a review, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, tell me what you liked or didn't like! Gameplaya02 out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends revealed

**Hey guys! I'm posting immediately after the prologue. What can I say? I'm really excited for this. As for the length of this story, well… I think it will be around 20-30 chappies for the first region. (Not gonna spoil it!) And well I guess that will be enough until we get the Kalos region. YES I AM GOING TO DO EVERY REGION IN EXISTENCE! This is probably gonna be one of the longest fan fictions in existence (sweat drops). OH WELL I LOVE WRITING ANYWAYS! BTW if you're a yugioh fan as well as a pokemon fan, I suggest you go check out Yu-Gi-Oh! Forever. It's 321 chappies… yeah. Oh well, mine might be as long as his, might not be, who knows? I certainly don't. Just as a note, the regions will NOT be done in order at all. They will be completely spontaneous. Anyways disclaimer time! **

**"I do not own Pokemon in any way." Let's get on with this fic already!**

**Chapter 1: Revealing friends.**

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _The alarm clock shrieked waking up a young boy by the name of Eric Ketchum.

"Ohh, that stupid alarm clock!" Eric moaned. His hand somehow found the beeping thing and then threw the damned thing halfway across the room. Eric winced as it made a significant _crash!_ on the other side of his room. Eric lay there in comfort for a while until his eyes widened.

"Crap! Gotta get dressed up! How could I forget that today is the day I get my starter?" Eric scolded himself as he rushed to the washroom. After he took a quick shower, he opened his closet to find a brand new suit complete with a pair of loafers. As he picked up the new clothing, he found a note attached to it. Curious, he opened it and quickly scanned the note, it said:

Dear Eric,

Hope you like the new clothes! After all, today is your big, big day! I went out and these up while you were sleeping.

Love Mom.

Eric smiled as he put on a dress shirt and a tie. He then put on the new suit and the loafers. After he finished with that, he took a minute to admire himself in the mirror. _I look kinda cool in this stuff._ He thought with a shrug.

He had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes that went well with the navy blue suit. _Not too shabby_ He thought as he walked downstairs. As soon as he got down, he was greeted with some soft music coming from the speakers, and his eyes widened when he saw the amount of people.

Ash was laughing alongside Gary and Paul. Well, Gary was professor Oak, so his grandpa had insisted on Eric calling him Uncle Samuel. Samuel Oak was sitting down alongside Jay and Delia, Eric's grandparents.

Misty was having a drink with Dawn and May. Eric smiled; his parents had thrown him a party. As he went down to grab a snack, Misty caught him. "Hey everyone, It's the star of the show!" Misty joked as everyone around him laughed. Eric smiled good naturedly and gave everyone a grand bow.

"Morning son, man did you sleep!" Ash joked as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Where as I recall, you didn't sleep at all before the day of your journey." Eric replied humorously. Which made Ash give him a soft bump. "Mom, I thought I told you not to tell this kid about me as a trainer!" Ash replied almost whiningly and gave Eric a quick wink.

Delia just shrugged and continued her conversation, which made Ash gasp in surprise, but of course jokingly.

"You like the suit?" Eric questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I love the suit! I picked it out myself!" Ash replied.

"Nope, Mom did." Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"*Gasp* He figured it out! I think you should be a detective instead of a trainer!" Ash said in return.

Eric gave him a soft punch in the shoulder in return for the jab. "Ok kid gotta go, make sure you greet everyone!" he said as he was pulled away by Misty.

"No prob, I will!" He promised as he laughed away.

"That's my boy!" He shouted from across the room. As Eric was about to turn he was greeted by Gary.

"Morning Eric." Gary said with a smile. "What's up?" He questioned.

"Nothing much, though I really do want to get my starter pokemon." Eric said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah! About that, we have a new method for all aspiring trainers to get their starter!" Gary exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Eric asked, clearly interested.

"Well, in previous times. We only used to give out starter pokemon from our region. This year we decided to change that. Now we have all of the regions pokemon!" Gary said.

"Awesome!" Eric replied.

"But that's not all" He said appearing a bit more serious. "Now you trainers are gonna have to prove that you're worthy of getting a pokemon by catching your starter." Gary said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Hmm, well this is a twist." Eric said with only a small hint of disappointment in his voice until something struck him.

"How are going to catch the starter pokemon if we don't have any of our own pokemon?" Eric asked with a lot of concern.

"Ah don't worry about that. I'll provide you with a pokemon to use to catch your starter." Gary explained patiently.

"Oh, Ok." He said as he sighed with relief. "Just out of curiosity, what pokemon will you be letting me use to catch my starter?" He questioned.

Gary gave him wicked smile. "You'll see." He said. This statement sent his mind reeling. _What pokemon could it be? It is going to be an insanely powerful awesome pokemon like a Dragonite? _He thought with glee. _Or is it going to be a really weak pokemon like a magikarp?_ He thought furiously.

He shook his head, _I'll forget it for now_ Eric reasoned with himself. An hour passed while Eric busied himself with socializing with all the guests, putting the exciting thought of getting his starter to the back of his mind.

He found out that all of the guests at the party were gym leaders from Kanto, old friends from when Ash went through his journey and rivals who had all turned into friends. He saw Brock and Cilan cooking up some delicious food, which he longed for, but would not get at the moment. So once again he busied himself with listening to the adults talk about the good ol' days when they were on a journey.

"It's getting close to the new year." Brock said wistfully from behind. Eric slowly nodded. It was getting close to 2028.

"Why's it so important?" Eric asked.

"Well, on January the 1st, Suzy and I got married." Brock said with a slight blush on his face. Eric smiled. _Time to have some fun_ He thought. He faked throwing up at Brock's statement, which caused him to get a death-glare from Brock.

Brock did this for about a minute or so until Eric and Brock both gave into laughter.

"Oh, did you see the look on your face?" Eric laughed while brushing a tear of laughter from his face.

"And your reaction, you actually thought I was mad at you!" Brock replied while laughing.

"Just like your old man, glad to see he still has it after becoming a Pokemon Master and all…" Brock said finally.

"Yeah." Eric agreed. He couldn't wait until the day he would face the Pokemon Master, his dad. Of course he had the choice of facing the other Pokemon Master Red, who Ash challenged. Ash and Red's epic battle resulted in a draw.

Red was thoroughly impressed by this and decided to become with Ash, a co-pokemon master. A prestigious title held by two people.

"Hey I wonder when Red is coming." Brock wondered aloud. Eric got really excited fast.

"You mean he's coming?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Yeah, after Ash asked him to come, he just couldn't refuse. Oh and by the way, Red has a son, I'm pretty sure you two are gonna be great friends." Brock said with a wink.

Ironically, the doorbell rang at that very moment.

"Coming!" Misty shouted. She opened the door to find Red and his wife and his son. "Red! You made it!" Misty exclaimed. Red gave a smile and a small shrug and pointed towards Blue.

"I made him come." Green answered simply. Misty and Blue gave each other a hug and Ash shook Red's hand.

"Glad you could make it Red!" Ash exclaimed.

"Anything for my colleague and friend." Red smiled. From what Eric heard, Red had been a very grumpy person until he married Green.

"Oh yeah! Eric meet Red." Ash ushered him to come.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Red." Eric said respectfully. "Nah, call me Red, also meet my son Aero." Red put a hand on his son's shoulder. Eric examined the boy, he seemed around 12 years old like him and had dirty blonde hair and was also wearing a suit.

"Sup, so you're starting your adventure tomorrow as well?" Aero asked with a grin.

"Yup, can't wait for it!" Eric replied.

"So Ash, I was thinking if Aero and Eric could travel together." Red asked Ash.

"I think that would be an awesome idea!" Ash declared and made Red smile.

"So how bout it guys? Wanna travel together?" Ash asked the two 12 year old boys. Aero smiled.

"That would be cool, you okay with it Eric?" Aero asked. Eric gave him a grin.

"Most definitely." Eric agreed.

"Then it's settled!" Ash exclaimed. "Get to know each other you two, I have a feeling you guys are going to be great friends." Red said. Both boys flashed their dad's a thumbs up.

"So you wanna go to my room?" Eric asked Aero.

"Sure." Aero replied and both boys ran upstairs. Once the boys entered Eric's room, they took of their suit coat which was getting really uncomfortable for them. Eric loved his the layout of his room, there was his bed in the right corner of the room and his desk in the middle with his closet right next to the washroom.

"Nice room you got here Eric."

"Yeah, well it's definitely something." Eric said with a sigh. They both sat in silence for a while fantasizing about what starters they'd get.

"Hey Eric, do you know I'm named after my dad's Aerodactyl?"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, when Aerodactyl or Aero got his wings pierced, everyone thought he would never battle again. So my dad named me Aero after his Aerodactyl." Aero explained.

"Poor Aerodactyl, did he actually never battle again?"

"Actually yes! He somehow recovered and he got back to dad just a few weeks back." Aero exclaimed. Eric was in awe, he had heard stories about Red's legendary pokemon team. Ash and Red had two of the same pokemon, a Pikachu and a Snorlax.

"Have you heard about the battle between your dad's Pikachu and my dad's Pikachu?" Eric asked. Red nodded. Eric had watched that battle many times. Just then Eric had a flashback.

_Let's go Pikachu! Ash shouted. _

_Pika Pika chu! Pikachu shouted in reply._

_Hmm, what about Pikachu vs Pikachu? Red asked as he sent out Pika._

_Pikachu, let's start things of with a quick attack! Ash shouted. _

_Pika pika pika pika! Pikachu shouted as he became extremely quick around the field, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. _

_Pika, just wait for my command. Red said calmly. _

_Ash gave Red a smile, Now Pikachu, use iron tail instead! Ash said with a smirk. This surprised Red. __**How did he stop the quick attack and use a iron tail instead?**__ Red thought as Pika was sent halfway across the field. _

_Come on Pika shrug it off! Let's go for an agility! Red shouted _

**_Once he gets into the right place, just wait for him to get into the right place! _**_Red thought furiously. _

_As Pika kept running across the battlefield he stopped right in the center, a perfect opportunity to use a thunderbolt into the clouds above the roofless arena._

_Red smiled. _

_PIka use thunderbolt on the sky! Red commanded_

_Pikachu! Pika shouted as he let it off. _

_Damn it, I remember this move! Ash thought, I used it once before myself! _

_Pikachu don't waste time, use volt tackle! Ash commanded_

_Pikachu became surrounded by crackling intense electricity as he charged Red's Pika. _

_As he realized what was about to happen he tried to call the thunderbolt off but it was no use, what Ash didn't realize and what Red did, was that once the two pokemon hit each other with that much electricity…_

_Pikachu! Pikachu let off as the volt tackle collided with Pika's thunderbolt. __**The mass amount of electricity is going to blow the entire gym! **__Red thought. _

_Ash! Take cover! Red shouted over the ear deafening electricity crackles. Somehow Ash managed to hear the cries of the pokemon master and covered himself with his jacket. _

_Pikachu! Pikachu shouted_

_Pika Pika chu! Pika shouted as the two attacks collided and the gym collapsed. _

"That was one crazy battle." Eric said.

"I heard that they tied, but neither pokemon were in good shape after that." Aero said feeling a bit sad for the amount of damage done and the pain both pokemon and trainers had to go through.

_Meanwhile_…

"Hey Red, you wanna have another pokemon battle?" Ash asked casually. Red shook his head.

"Nah Ash, I left all my pokemon at home. Maybe once they two boys come back for a visit, we'll have a battle then." Red confirmed.

"Okay." Ash said as he checked his watch. His eyes widened as he saw what the time was.

"Uh Red?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?" Red asked with some concern.

"Jessie and James are due to come in half an hour! And their coming with their daughter as well!" Ash shouted.

"So what's the big deal?" Red asked. Jessie and James disbanded from Team Rocket and had become great friends with everyone and had proved themselves trustworthy. So Red couldn't really understand what Ash was so worried about.

"Today is James birthday! And we agreed with Jessie that'd we'd throw him a surprise party once they got here!" Ash said running off telling everyone to clean up and get the cake.

Red chuckled. _I can't believe it. Leave it to Ash to make a promise and forget just as fast_! Red thought as he ran to help Ash out.

**Well there's chapter 1! I apologize if it's a little short, I know most chapters tend to be 5000-6000 words so sorry! **

**(I'm not actually sure about that yet) It'd be really helpful if one if you writes in a review a good amount of words for each chapter. Anyways R&R! I'm sorry if you guys are pissed of at me for not letting Eric and his friend Aero (it's a colour) get their starters, but that will most definitely happen in the second chapter and more. Also, sorry if the battle scene was less dramatic than you hoped it would be, hopefully I'll get better at writing battle scenes as time goes on (because I'll be writing a lot of them!) Yes Red is paired up with Blue (Blue is the girl and Green is the guy!) And I also decided to include Jessie and James because they deserve a break, yes Jessie and James have a daughter who'll be revealed in the next chapter. Will she travel with Eric and Aero? Find out!**

**GP2 out! (short for gameplaya02) LOL BYE!**


	3. Starting the journey with a starter!

**Hey guys, welcome to the 2****nd**** chapter of "The legend lives on!" by gameplaya02, I recently posted chapter 1 and I'm already working on this, (ah summer vacation!) anyways yup, I'm going to have around 5000 words per chappie, I know I kinda slacked off with the first one but hey! That's what happens when you work on this in the morning. (though 2560 words isn't that bad) BTW do you guys want me to have a cc (character corner) where I basically talk and the characters from my fic fool around and talk and whatnot. Anyways enough with the chit chat on to chapter 2! OH YEAH! Please send in some OC's:) THIS IS FOR EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED MY STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Starting the journey with a starter!**

Red helped Ash get the house all spiff and spam before Jessie and James got to Ash's house, everyone helped and it was great fun for everyone. Red got the two boys downstairs as fast as possible to help as well which Eric and Aero didn't appreciate too much.

"Do I have to clean?" Eric asked Ash.

"Of course you do!" Ash said boldly but then whispered in Eric's ear. "Misty will kill me if I don't help so I'm dragging you into this." Ash said with a wink. Eric cracked a grin and went to help Aero with the balloons.

"Hey Aero, can you do this?" Eric said as he blew up the balloon and let it go, creating a very disturbing noise.

"Of course I can!" Aero said defiantly and did his own. After this event both soon to be trainers were on the floor laughing.

"That, was hilarious." Aero declared.

"Eric Ketchum!" Misty shouted which made Eric flinch. She gave Eric a look of pure anger and then cracked a smile.

"That was hilarious!" Misty laughed, which made Eric and Aero laugh even more.

Ash put a shoulder on Misty, and said "And you said **I **was the immature one!"

"You are." Misty said plainly.

"True." Ash said with a sigh and laughed along with everyone else, in the midst of all the fun. Everyone forgot about cleaning up. Everyone was having fun with the balloons and Samuel even did the moon walk. While they were having a limbo contest, the doorbell rang.

Everyone's eyes widened. There was a bunch of whispers like _Holy Crap! _ and some other statements like that. Misty ordered everyone to be quiet while she turned off the lights. She had somehow managed to formulate a plan in the midst of all the curses.

"Listen everyone!" Misty said in a sharp hiss which shut everyone up.

"Everyone take their balloons and when I open the door, pop 'em. Got it?" Misty asked turning her head 360 degrees to make sure everyone had heard.

Everyone nodded. "Okay I'll go open the door." Misty whispered. She slowly crept up and opened the door and dashed behind the bush while the door fully opened.

"I wonder where everyone is." Jessie wondered aloud, she didn't wonder about it too long because she heard a big _surprise!_ While a bunch of balloons popped. Misty was the first to greet them.

"Happy Birthday James!" Misty shouted. James smiled and turned to Jessie with an accusatory look. Everyone laughed and James gave Jessie a quick hug.

"Eeew, gross! Would you two mind?" A girl exclaimed on the right hand side of Jessie. Jessie gave her daughter a smile and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" The girl said with a laugh. "I just brushed that!" She said trying to get away. Misty went to greet the girl. Misty now shot Jessie a look.

"You leave us, just when Ash and I get married and you come back 13 years later with a daughter!" Misty said fiercely.

"Jeez, sorry twerp!" Jessie said with the her favorite endearment. Misty smiled and gave her a _I'm not really mad _look and gave Jessie a hug.

"So what's your name?" Misty asked the girl.

"The name's Jen and Pokemon training is soon to be my game." Jen said. Misty gave her a little chuckle.

"You've got a sense of humor don't you? Well I'll tell you one thing, you definitely didn't get it from your folks." Misty cracked which caused everyone to laugh.

"Eric, Aero come on over here." Misty ushered.

Eric figured the girl to be around the same age as he was, she had a sort of dark purple hair, almost black with blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Eric." Eric introduced himself

"Name's Aero." Aero said.

"Nice to meet you, so you're going on a journey tomorrow as well?" Jen asked. That's when both Eric and Aero realized something.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" Eric asked Ash. Ash gave him a nod.

"We thought it'd be good if all three of you went on your adventure together, but Jen has to agree first." Red said looking towards Jen. She seemed to ponder this a moment and gave Red a confident nod.

Red gave Jen a smile. "Great! Now you guys are all set, time for your beginning trainer presents!" Ash said.

"Misty, can you grab the gifts real quick?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash." She replied and went to the storage room and got three poke-launchers.

"No way." Aero breathed. Eric couldn't believe it either and Jen followed suit.

"These are the latest poke-launchers, you guys can stop gaping now, it's now regulation to have this!" Ash said.

"Oh." All three said at once.

"Anyways, these things can flex so it's won't hurt if you want to bend your arm around and about. Also if you press this red button, you can shrink it and put it in your bag. Naturally there's the pokemon storage and transfer system, a phone, internet, texting and a pokedex integrated." Ash handed them out after he concluded his speech.

"Thanks!" Aero and Eric said while Jen opted to give Ash a quick hug.

"Watch out, he's mine." Misty said jokingly as she set the dishes for dinner.

"Ok, I think it's time for this kid's to get their starters!" Red said which drew high fives from the threesome.

"Well, I think it's time for these kids to come with me to the lab." Gary said as he stood up. Ash's new house was pretty close to the Oak lab as well as Delia's new house which was on the opposite side of Ash's new one.

"Let's take a walk, shall we kids?" Gary said as he opened the door for the three.

"We'll be back in say… twenty minutes?" Gary said before he shut the door.

"Okay guys, hold these." Gary said as he handed two pokeballs to each trainer.

"You'll have two chances to catch the pokemon of your choice." Gary said as he walked along.

"However, if you manage to catch your pokemon of choice with your first pokeball, you're allowed to catch another one." Gary said.

"That's awesome!" Eric said.

"Cool, this is gonna be great!" Aero said as he psyched himself up. Jen rolled her eyes at the two boys and said "Bet I'm gonna catch two pokemon a lot faster than you two." Jen said simply.

"No way, we'd totally beat you!" Eric said readying himself up for a challenge.

"Yeah, I'll beat both of you!" Aero declared.

"Would not."

"Would too!"

"Would not."

"Would too!"

"Shut up all three of you!" Gary bellowed. The three shot him a look which caused his to scratch the back of his neck.

"I guess you guys sound way too much like when Ash and I were rivals." Gary said chuckling.

"Whatever, look we're here!" Jen pointed towards the lab.

"Come on in kids." Gary said.

"Ok, Eric you get to use a Pikachu for this seeing as your dads first pokemon was a Pikachu. Aero you get to use a Poliwhirl for the same reason. Jen you get to use a Seviper for the same reason except it's your mom's pokemon. Gary explained as he handed the pokeballs for each of the pokemon. When he did this all three trainers slid the two pokeballs they were holding all this time into their poke-launcher. They held the pokeball that contained the pokemon they would use to catch their own.

"Okay, all geared up?" Gary asked. He got a confident nod from each trainer and he opened the door to his field.

"Let's do this." Eric said and all three trainers ran in different directions.

_Eric's POV_

"Let's go Pikachu!" I shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted. I gave him a confident smile and looked up to see the pokemon that were there. My mouth literally fell open, so many rare pokemon! A charmander was battling a squirtle which was cool to watch. _Wow, what a charmander! _I thought as he reached for his pokeball, once I did this he realized that he didn't want use a charmander, mostly because he wanted to be different from his dad. I scanned the open field once more and saw two who were having a great time playing. It was a Magby and an Elekid. _I'll catch them both, since I don't want to separate two friends._ Eric thought.

I immediately gave Pikachu a command. "Pikachu, use quick attack on that Magby!" I said.

"Pika Pika Pika." Pikachu said as he ran his whole body turned into bright white light. He rushed at the Magby at amazing speeds and tackled into him.

"Mag Mag by!" Magby cried. I smiled. "Pokeball go!" He said as he aimed his poke-launcher at the Magby. The pokeball shot off at an amazing speed an sucked the Magby in at the last second. Eric patiently waited for the pokeball to shake three times _One…two….three!_ I thought as the pokeball made a clicking noise to signify that the pokemon was caught.

"All right." I breathed. I went over and picked the pokeball up. I slid it into my poke-launcher when the pokedex app immediately gave me a runthrough of Magby which I appreciated.

"Elekid!" Elekid said with anger present in his voice. Before I had time to say anything Pikachu immediately began reasoning with the Elekid. It was a pretty long conversation between Pikachu and Elekid but once the conversation was done he came up to me and pointed at the other empty pokeball on my poke-launcher. I smiled, I decided to pluck the pokeball off and catch him the classic way, I enlarged the pokeball and laid it gently in front of Elekid then took a step back trying to signify it was his choice.

"Kid, Elekid!" Elekid said with joy and pressed the button which caused him to suck into the pokeball, turning him into red light. The pokeball didn't even have to shake once, I had caught Elekid on the spot. I flashed Pikachu a thumbs up.

"Thanks buddy! I'll definitely get you a treat once we get back." I said stroking Pikachu's hair.

Pika!

After that I ran back to Professor Oak's lab .

_Normal P.O.V_

Eric finally made it back to the lab to see that he was the last trainer there. Jen smirked. "Looks like I win."

Eric rolled his eyes and taunted back. "At least I got some good pokemon, whereas I bet you got two magikarp."

Jen completely ignored the boy and asked Professor Oak if it was time to go back.

"Yes it has been about half an hour." Professor Oak said while checking his watch.

"Come along kiddies!" Professor Oak urged them out of the lab.

"So what'd you catch?" Eric questioned Aero.

"I caught a chimchar and a squirtle!" Aero exclaimed showing Eric and Jen the two pokeballs.

"What'd you catch?" Aero asked Eric.

"Well, I caught a Magby and an Elekid just wanted to come along with me, so I didn't technically capture it after battle." Eric explained.

"What about you?" Eric said turning to Jen.

"Well, I got an Eevee who I'm hoping to evolve into an Espeon and a Bulbasaur!" Jen squeaked excitedly. The three kept talking about which pokemon was stronger and due to that, an argument erupted.

"All of you shut up!" Gary shouted. "If you guys wanna find out which pokemon is stronger, then just having a fricking battle!" Gary exclaimed.

"Good thinking, now." Eric said turning to Jen. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Well this should be easy." Jen shrugged.

"Doubt it." Aero said which caused her to send a death-glare.

"Can we get this battle started?" Eric asked.

"Sure, let's go Eevee!" She said as she aimed her poke-launcher at the ground. The evolution pokemon took its place standing beside its trainer loyally.

"Come on out Elekid!" Eric's pokemon came out with some a lot of determination to win its first match.

"Ladies first." Eric said tauntingly.

"You'll regret that later, let's go for a sand attack Eevee!" She commanded. The pokemon began kicking the sand from the battlefield and created a dust cloud.

"Damn it, can't see anything!" Eric cursed. Elekid was pretty much in the same situation, he was desperately trying to look for an opening.

_Come on, find that eevee! _Eric thought, just then he saw a shadowy outline of a pokemon rushing quickly towards Elekid.

"Elekid quickly run to your left!" Eric commanded. But it was too late, Elekid was knocked down from a powerful tackle.

"Come on Elekid shrug it off, let's go for a quick attack!" Elekid immediately began rushing through the now fading sand cloud and straight at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it." Jen said calmly. Her Eevee dodged at the last minute and Elekid was still running hopelessly without a target.

"Slow down Elekid!" Eric shouted knowing that if Elekid hit the fence at that force he would most likely faint. Somehow Elekid managed a miracle and stopped inches away from the fenced battlefield.

"Now that was exhilarating!" Professor Oak commented from the sidelines. Aero was starting to get impatient. "When can I battle?"

"Sorry but I don't think there will be time for another battle before Ash has my head for being so late." Gary said, much to Aero's disappointment. "But how 'bout me and you go for a little training tomorrow, early in the morning before you leave on your adventure?" Gary asked, trying to cheer Aero up. Surprisingly, Aero perked up. "All right!" Aero exclaimed. "This will give me a definite head-start in terms of training, say 6:30?" Aero asked.

"No prob."

"Wait for it." Eric firmly told himself. Eevee was now half a yard away from hitting Elekid with another tackle. _I hope telling Elekid to stay in the same spot was a good idea… _Eric thought. _Well no going back now_! He thought with more determination. Eevee was getting closer and closer. At the last moment Eric commanded Elekid to move at the last moment which caused Eevee to crash straight into the fence at maximum speed.

"Thundershock Elekid!" Eric yelled. Elekid obeyed his trainer and let off a powerful thundershock which caused Eevee to faint.

"Good battle Eric." Jen complimented grudgingly.

Eric smiled. "You had a good one too, if I didn't move at the last second my elekid probably wouldn't be able to battle for the rest of the week!" Jen smiled, _Boys are so predictable_ she thought to herself.

"Hey guys? Great battle and all but we really should get going!" Aero said with urgency in his voice. By the time they got home dinner was already finished and all of the guests had left.

"Sorry Ash, the kids were driving me crazy with the "my pokemon's stronger that yours!" talk." Gary apologized.

"Not a problem at all Gary, anyways everyone's gone besides Red, Blue, Jessie and James, but they've already retired for the night and Misty's way too tired to cook another meal and I told the kids to go to sleep, which I'm pretty sure they are after a long tiring day so… you want a sandwich?"

Gary laughed. "I remember your cooking being completely garbage, but I'm so hungry that I wouldn't mind!"

Ash smiled. "Just like good times, ey Gary?"

Gary sighed. "Just like good times." He responded after Ash went to make two sandwiches.

Fifteen minutes later, Ash came back with two turkey, cheese and bacon sandwiches with a side platter of French fries.

As Gary gaped at the meal Ash gave out a little chuckle.

"Go on, try it." Ash urged. Once Gary sunk his teeth into the huge sandwich his eyes widened. Out of manners he finished his mouth-full then spoke.

"It tastes even better than it looks! You have been taking cooking classes or something?" Gary questioned as he munched on a French fry.

"Nah, not really. Misty just taught me to make a couple of different sandwiches." Ash chuckled as Gary took a huge bit from his sandwich.

"That's it." Gary said as he finished his mouthful. "I'm coming to your house everyday to eat." Gary declared. The two talked about pokemon training and how the kids would get along.

"Well." Gary said standing up. "Thanks for the meal Ash but I really should be going."

Ash stood up as well and shook his hand bidding him goodbye.

"I think it's time you hit the hay too Ash." Misty said from behind. "It's getting late."

Ash yawned. "Yeah, let's go to bed."

_The next morning…_

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _The alarm clock shrieked. Eric moaned. "I thought I broke that damn thing!"

Aero woke up as well. "Yeah? Well you didn't break it well enough!"

"Would you two shut it? I'm trying to sleep here!" Jen shouted from next door. _Wait a second, wait are these guys doing here? _Eric thought to himself. Suddenly it hit him.

"WAKE UP!" Eric shouted, nearly destroying Aero's eardrums. "What's the big-" Aero said being cut off by Eric. "TODAY'S OUR JOURNEY!" Eric yelled gathering all his clothes and rushed to the washroom. Aero's eyes widened.

He immediately shouted at Jen to wake up, which she grudgingly did and she too realized what day it was. Everybody was in a rush getting dressed and putting their poke-launchers on.

At 9:00 am everybody was dressed and ready for their journey. Eric wore a green tee shirt with black jeans, a red over jacket, white sneakers and his very own signature black snapback with a white pokeball design on the front.

Aero wore a black tee shirt with blue jeans and a brown over jacket with Mewtwo imprinted in white and black high tops. Jen wore faded blue jeans and brown tee shirt and a cap which James gave her on her last birthday.

Once they were ready, everybody headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Everyone's all set and ready to go?" Misty asked as she passed out backpacks, four pokeballs and a potion to everyone. Everyone put on their backpacks and put their potions in their new bags and put the new shiny pokeballs onto their poke-launchers.

"Well, I wish all of you the best of luck, oh and by the way. Which region do you guys want to go to?" Red asked.

All three trainers were surprised, they thought they were going to be starting their journeys in Kanto when Jen stood up for all three.

"Red, I think we should start our journeys in Johto." Jen said. "Wait a sec-" Eric started.

"Come on, listen! I think it's a good idea because we won't be far from home." Jen said to all the parents.

"And we get a little distance from the old people." Jen said to the other two trainers.

"I think it's a good idea." Eric said still grinning at Jen's little wisecrack. "I'm with you guys on this one." Aero said.

"Then it's settled, you guys will go to Johto!" Ash said clasping his hands but then winking at the other adults. Then he faced Jen. "But because of that wisecrack, you guys are going to have to walk to Johto, not fly." Ash said drawing a few laughs.

"Oh man!" The trainers groaned. "Ah well, now get outta the house! You guys are supposed to be starting your journey!" Gary said opening the door.

"How did you get in here?" Ash questioned Gary. "With these." Gary said dangling a pair of keys.

"I should've known." Ash said face palming.

"Come on kiddies out the door!" Gary ushered. The trainers nodded and bid farewell to their parents and ran out the house.

"Okay, which way to New Bark?" Aero asked.

"Um wait let me check my map app." Eric said consulting his map.

"Um, that way!" Eric shouted pointing towards the woods.

Jen grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey wait for us!" Aero said complainingly and gave chase. Eric rolled his eyes and followed suit.

_Watch out Johto, a new pokemon master is coming your way! _Eric thought as he followed his friends into the forest.

**Whew! Well that was hard to write, I finally decided on an average of 3000 to 4000 words, if that's alright with you guys. Sorry about the wait, but once school starts I'll probably update once or twice (maximum) a week. PLEASE SEND IN SOME OCS! Also thanks to everyone who followed/favourited my story, (finally checked my email!) This is all for you guys and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would surely make my day:) **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, Eric, Aero and Jen set off on their journey to Johto! (Probably wasn't expecting that now did you?) In the next chapter, the three trainers set off to new bark town where people and pokemon await! BTW I hoped you liked the idea of the three having to catch their starters and allowing them to get two. (Decided to let them have a head start.) special thanks to beastmode456 and dream guardian king allen, you guys are awesome! You really made my day when I read those BEAUTIFUL reviews!  
**

**Anyways Gamplaya02 out!**


	4. En Route to New Bark

**Hey guys! Welcome back to chapter three (or chapter four if you include the prologue) and man am I stoked! I personally thought that this story was going to be virtually unknown, but 321 views can definitely change that. Anyways I finally got my first OC! (does victory dance) and might I say a detailed one. This one is from El Torro, one of my favorite authours. His OC will be a recurring character in this fic, so watch out for him! Yes he will be introduced this chapter, don't worry and yes it's a he. So yeah not much to say except for the disclaimer.**

**"I don't own Pokemon in any way." On with chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: En route to New Bark town.**

"I think it's this way." Eric pointed towards a tree to the left. "No, no, no we already went that way remember?" Aero pointed out.

"Man this map sucks!" Eric exclaimed. "It can barely get us out of this crazy place!" Eric said exhausted.

"That's it, we're hopelessly lost." Jen said sitting on a tree stump. Eric sat down as well on the damp forest floor. "I can't believe this." Aero said. "We're all going to die in a stupid forest." Aero said sitting down as well. They sat there for a while, in an uncomfortable silence until Jen's stomach growled.

Eric and Aero immediately looked her way. "What?" Jen demanded. "I didn't have any breakfast." Jen complained looking in her backpack for some food.

"Well I am kinda hungry." Aero admitted. Eric rolled his eyes.

"I have some food in my back pack, I think it's a pack of chips or something." Eric groaned gesturing to his backpack next to him. Jen immediately shot him a look. "You have food?" Jen asked hopingly. Eric rolled his eyes and tossed the chips to her.

"Score!" Jen shouted as she devoured three in one gulp.

"Hey leave some for me!" Aero shouted as he shoved his hand into the packet. _This is going to be a long day. _Eric thought. Around ten minutes later, all of the chips were finished and the gang was left with nothing to do.

"Hey wait!" Aero said perking up. "Why don't we just call our parents and ask them which way we're supposed to go!"

"Great idea!" Jen said dialing her mom's number into her poke-launcher. Once she finished she crossed her fingers waiting for her mother to pick up.

"Bad satellite reception, please try again later." The poke-launcher said in a robotic voice.

"Damn it!" Jen shouted tossing her poke-launcher in the air.

"Jen what're you doing?" Eric said running to retrieve the priceless gadget. Suddenly a hand shot out from nowhere grabbing it.

"Looking for this?" A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Aero asked. The unknown person stepped out from the shadows revealing himself. The figure was pretty short, standing at around 5'1 with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gray sweatshirt with a pair of black jeans along with shoes of the same color.

"Name's Tyson Plateau, you?" Tyson asked.

"Names Eric Ketchum." Eric replied offering his hand. Tyson took it.

"I'm Aero." Aero said from behind.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jen." Jen said eyeing her poke-launcher. Tyson followed her gaze towards the poke-launcher.

"I believe this is yours?" Tyson asked tossing the gadget over to her.

"Thanks." Jen replied sliding the gadget on her arm. "So what are you guys doing here?" Tyson questioned.

"We're trying to get to New Bark Town." Aero explained.

"New Bark town huh? I'm trying to get to Pallet from New Bark.

'You're closer than you think." Jen said pointing her finger outside.

"Cool! Thanks for the tip." Tyson said obviously pleased.

"So you're a trainer too huh?" Aero asked

"Yup, two year's trainer experience."

"What? But trainers are only allowed to start pokemon training at the age of twelve now, unless you're fourteen…" Aero thought tapping his chin. Tyson let out a laugh.

"No I'm twelve. You see, I started my journey a week or two before that rule was put in place." Tyson explained.

"Oh." Aero said understandingly.

"Wait a sec, I think New Bark is this way, wait no…" Tyson said. "Wait I have an idea! Come on out Typhlosion! Tyson yelled releasing his pokemon.

"Woah, isn't that one of the original Johto starters?" Eric asked.

"Yup, my very first pokemon, well trained too." Tyson said with pride in his voice.

"Awesome!" Jen said petting the powerful pokemons head.

"Okay Typhlosion, light a flame on this branch so I can see." Tyson said putting the branch near Typhlosions mouth. It immediately used ember on the branch, just enough to see in the dark forest.

Tyson started scanning the area until he found his footprints. "Ah hah, follow my footprints and they should lead you to New Bark."

"Thanks so much!" Eric said. "By the way, can I get your number?"

"Sure." Tyson replied giving Eric his number. Suddenly Tyson's phone app rang.

"Wait a second guys, it's my dad." Tyson said answering the phone.

"Tyson! You getting any closer to Kanto?" The man asked.

"Yup, I'm actually footsteps away from Pallet. Oh and by the way meet my new friends. This is Eric, Aero and Jen." Tyson introduced.

"Hiya kids, I'm Owen Plateau." Owen said introducing himself. Aero squinted his eyes at the screen. "You kinda look familiar…. Wait! Aren't you the guy who nearly defeated my dad?" Aero asked anxiously.

"Your dad? Who's your dad?" Owen asked.

"Red." Aero said simply. "Oh wow so Red's your dad? Yeah I nearly beat him, we were both down to our last pokemon but his was the last one standing. I was actually trying out for the elite four. But he said I was really good so he put me as a kinda preliminary round to facing the pokemon masters. It's a great position I must say." Owen said with a wink.

"You're Eric right? You kinda look familiar to Ash Ketchum… Wait! Don't tell me your Ash's son?"

"Yup." Eric said with a nod.

"And you must be Jen; you know I met both of your parents a little back. Your mother's great with poison types. A very rare expertise."

"Tyson watch out, you're in the presence of celebrities here." Owen told his son with a laugh. The gang gave out a little chuckle. "Tell me you when you get to Saffron, everyone can hardly wait to see how you did with Unova!" Owen bid Tyson goodbye.

Aero gave out a little chuckle. "What's so funny?" Eric asked.

"I can hardly believe that his dad nearly beat my dad." Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I can hardly believe that you're gonna be a trainer as good as me." Tyson spat back. This angered Aero.

"Oh yeah? I challenge you to a battle right here and now, C'mon out Squirtle!" Aero shouted releasing his pokemon.

"Well, who do you wanna battle?" Tyson said releasing all his pokeballs. Aero could hardly believe his eyes though he was loath to admit. Tyson had a remarkable team. His Typhlosion, Cubchoo, Primeape, Haunter, Sandslash and Delibird were definitely a powerful bunch.

But letting Aero select which pokemon he wanted to battle definitely wasn't helping his anger.

"I choose your strongest pokemon, whichever that is." Aero shouted.

"C'mon Aero don't start something you can't finish." Eric warned.

"Enough! I can beat this guy easily!" Aero spat.

"He has two years training experience, you only have two days training experience." Jen said reasoning with the boy.

"Fine, I'll go with Typhlosion." Tyson said ushering his most powerful pokemon to the field.

"Sending out a fire type against a water type? Not too smart." Aero said.

Tyson just shrugged. "You asked for my strongest pokemon you got my strongest pokemon. Now let's start things off with a swift!" Tyson yelled.

"Squirtle use withdraw." Aero shouted telling at his pokemon to retreat from the powerful attack.

"Not so fast, now use rollout!"

"Squirtle hang in there!" Squirtle tried to stay in his shell but the attack was too powerful and squirtle fainted.

"Return Squirtle."

"Squirt Squirtle." Squirtle said obviously disappointed with his loss.

"Typhlosion great job buddy!" Tyson said obviously pleased with his pokemon.

"Well, that's the last time I lose!" Aero said cheered up. Tyson gave him a small smile.

"Great match Aero." Tyson said extending his hand. Aero took it.

"Get stronger dude, I have a feeling that you're gonna be one heck of a trainer." Tyson said.

"Sorry about all the crap I said earlier." Aero said blushing.

Tyson shrugged. "It's no big deal." Tyson turned to Eric and Jen. "Well I'll be seeing you guys later. We'll meet again sometime."

"Nope. We're gonna meet again at the big tournament coming up." Jen said. Everyone turned to her.

"Well, there's a big competition about eight months from now, I know it's gonna be awhile from now, but we'll definitely meet there, it's going to be in Viridian city, but you have to have all eight badges from either Johto or Kanto." Jen explained.

Tyson grinned. "Looks like I'm already in. I have all the badges from Johto. You guys better catch up."

"Oh yes we are." Eric said.

"Well bye guys, see you eight months from now or sooner!" Tyson said as he waved goodbye walking to Pallet town.

"See ya!" All three shouted.

"Well we best be off to New Bark, it's almost seven." Jen examined.

"Let's go!" Aero said and they all ran off to Johto.

_An hour later…_

"We-finally-made-it." Eric said gasping for air. They'd sprinted the last three hundred metres to Johto.

"Well, it's dark, we should get something to eat and then go to the pokemon center." Jen said.

"Yeah, I need to get squirtle all healed up." Aero replied.

"This place doesn't look much like a town to me." Eric examined as a car whizzed by.

'You're right." A voice said from behind. Eric turned around, it was Officer Jenny!

"This place has grown a lot in the past couple of years. You kid's looking for the pokemon center?" She questioned.

"Yes Ma'am." Eric said.

"Go straight and take the first left you see, it should be on your right hand side."

"Thanks Officer!" Eric shouted telling his friends to come with him.

Soon they arrived at the pokemon center. Pokemon centers nowadays were completely different from a couple of years ago. There was about ten floors, eight were for trainers to stay in and the first floor was the healing area. The tenth floor was a gym and rehabilitation center for pokemon that weren't able to battle or have gone through some serious injury.

The three walked into the pokemon center's automatic door at were hit by a blast of cold air. There were a couple of trainers sitting in a few couches discussing anything or watching some tv. On the right side, there were a bunch of computers to use as well.

"This seems more like a hotel than anything. Are you really sure this is all free?" Jen asked Eric.

"Yup, but you have to have a trainer card or a a virtual trainer card that's in your pokedex app on your poke-launcher."

"C'mon guys I need to heal squirtle." Aero said impatiently.

"All right, let's ask Nurse Joy." They then walked over to the center of the ground floor where Nurse Joy had finished talking another trainers pokemon.

"Hi Nurse Joy, Can you heal my squirtle please?" Aero asked politely.

"Of course! Is this your first time at a pokemon center?" She asked while taking squirtle's pokeball.

"Yes Nurse Joy." Jen replied.

"Can I see your trainer cards please?" She addressed all three trainers. They showed them their virtual trainer cards and Nurse Joy approved.

"Ok, now I have to get you guys registered in the system, I'll have to load an official Pokemon center membership card into your poke-launchers that'll allow you to stay at pokemon centers and use all of the facilities." Nurse Joy explained as she took the poke-launchers. With a few taps of the keyboard she registered the three trainers into the system.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." The trainers said.

"You're welcome, now you have room 12A, would you like something to eat?" Nurse Joy questioned as she handed a card-key to their room. Their stomachs rumbled in reply.

Nurse Joy laughed. "There's a restaurant right next to the pokemon center."

"Thanks, let's go eat guys!" Eric yelled as he ran out of the pokemon center.

"Wait for us!" Jen laughed.

"Yeah! We're hungry too!" Aero complained.

They had a filling meal of burgers and returned to the pokemon center at around nine o clock.

"Well it's best we retire for the night." Eric said sleepily.

"Yeah let's go." Jen yawned as they entered their room and slumped onto their beds.

"G'night guys." Jen said as she stretched her arms yawning and turned off the light.

**Whew, well the last bit was kinda boring for me to write but I got it done nevertheless. Yup Aero officially has himself a rival sorry to those of you who wanted to see Eric get a rival yup Tyson will be a recurring character so you haven't seen the last of him yet! Also go and support El Torrro's new story that he's going to start about Owen's Unova adventure. ALSO please rate and review, it'd really make my day if you did and also please please please send in some OC'S, El Torro has been the only one to send an OC in. **

**Anyways Gameplaya02 out!**


	5. Training day

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to chapter (drumroll) 4 of "The Legend Lives on." I hope you guys have been enjoying so far, I definitely have been enjoying looking at the traffic chart, seeing which people from which country have been reading my fic. (USA has the most!) and the UK isn't far behind. Thanks to El Torro for his continued support, and everyone else, I know I've said this a few times but PLEASE review, I only have 3:(. And if that's because you don't like a certain thing, please leave that in the reviews, it's why the thing was invented, I appreciate constructive criticism a LOT more than just flat out praise (but I like that as well, heh heh). So enough of my continued blabbering. Enjoy chapter 4!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way. Otherwise Ash would be a pokemon master and they'd find a new trainer to follow around.**

**Heh heh changed it! (But it's' only a onetime thing)**

**Chapter 4: Training day.**

The sunlight hit Eric's eyes first causing him to squint.

"Well, best get the other two up." Eric muttered as he got himself up.

"WAKE UP!" Eric shouted. Aero fell out of his bed and Jen nearly had a heart attack.

"What in the name of god was that for!" Aero shouted now on the floor. Eric shrugged.

"Eric Ketchum I am going to murder you!" Jen shouted as she reached for Eric's throat. Eric immediately ran into the washroom, locking it.

"Aah, that stupid kid!" Jen fumed, even Aero was taken aback by this. "What gives?" Aero asked.

Jen immediately shot her a death glare, and it didn't help that her eyes were red. "What gives!" She roared. "I was peacefully dreaming, and Eric ruined it!"

"What were you dreaming about?"

Jen began to blush. "None of your business!"

Aero chuckled. "Ok no problem, Eric you can come out now."

"Are you sure she isn't going to murder me?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "You can come out now, I've calmed down."

"You've calmed down? That's hard to believe." Aero muttered.

"I heard that." Jen said as the door unlocked.

"Well I guess we should get readied up for the day, don't you think?" Eric said.

"Yeah, sure." Jen said still a bit irked at Eric. They all got readied up for the day and grabbed some breakfast, they then headed out and Aero got squirtle back.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Jen asked. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Pokemon training of course!" Jen laughed at Eric's statement. "Sure, I found a nice little park down the street, it's where mostly everybody trains." 

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aero said. Once they got to the park they released all their pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, Eevee let's go!" Jen said. "Magby, Elekid training time!" Eric shouted. Chimchar, Squirtle time for battle!" Aero shouted.

All their pokemon let out their respective cries, signifying that they were ready to go.

"Hey Jen up for a battle?" Aero asked.

"Definitely, one on one okay with you?"

"Sure, chimchar, up for this one?" Aero asked his pokemon

"Chim, chim char!" Chimchar shouted.

"Bulbasaur, let's show them that type advantages don't decide everything!"

"Bulba Bulba saur!"

_Bulbasaurs a grass and poison type, if I can land an ember it's definitely going to be weakened fast._ Aero thought.

"Okay chimchar let's not waste any time! Ember attack!" The fire monkey breathed little embers from its mouth directly at Bulbasaur. Jen realized that if chimchar landed the ember, bulbasaur would be taken care of quick.

"Bulbasaur dodge it and use vine whip to grab it!" Bulbasaur obeyed it's trainer and managed to dodge the red hot embers and grabbed chimchar with its vines.

"Great job, now toss chimchar up and high!" Jen shouted.

"Not so fast, chimchar use ember right now!" Aero shouted. Jen's eyes widened. _How could I be so stupid! _Jen cursed herself. Now chimchar had fired an ember at point blank range to bulbasaur.

The ember attack had done quite a number on bulbasaur, it was barely standing up.

"Come on bulbasaur! Shake it off!" Jen shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted, trying to encourage her friend.

"Bulba.." Bulbasaur said wincing as it tried to get up.

"No way! That ember should have taken it out!" Aero protested. Jen flashed him a grin.

"Not today, bulbasaur let's show 'im who's boss! Use vine whip and keep a bit of distance between chimchar and you and then use tackle!" Jen delivered the complicated command.

Fortunately bulbasaur managed to follow and did what it's trainer told 'im to do. This time bulbasaur didn't waste any time and smashed straight into chimchar.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted as it was sent halfway across the field.

"Come on chimchar we can do this, let's go for a tail whip!"

Chimchar obeyed it's trainers commands and got in close and whipped his tail at bulbasaurs feet. Bulbasaur immediately fell down and had trouble getting back up.

"Okay chimchar wrap this up with another ember!" This time the ember was too much for bulbasaur to handle and it fainted.

"Return bulbasaur." Jen said flatly recalling bulbasaur to his pokeball.

"You did great." Jen said as she kissed the pokeball.

"Awesome job chimchar! I knew you could do it!" Aero exclaimed.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar said obviously enjoying himself.

"Great match Aero."

"You too, man that bulbasaur give chimchar a run for his money!" Aero said. Jen cracked a smile. "Yeah he's going to be the toughest grass type ever!"

Aero rolled his eyes. "That's pushing it, let's go find Eric."

"Sure, I think I saw him battling another trainer over in the grassy plain." They walked over to where Eric was having a battle against another trainer.

"Magby hit 'im with an ember!" Eric shouted. The ember hit the rattata square on knocking it out. The trainer recalled his fallen rattata and shook hands with Eric.

"Great battle, that's an awesome magby you got there." The trainer complimented.

"Yeah, we'll battle again sometime, nice to meet you!" Eric said recognizing his friends.

"Hey guys, who won?" Eric asked as he walked over. Jen pointed her thumb to Aero who was happily boasting about how awesome his chimchar was.

"Sounds like you guys had a cool match!" Eric said. "Magby and Elekid have gotten a lot of training and they didn't lose a single match."

Jen was surprised. "Well exactly how many matches did you have?"

"Hmm at least three." Eric said recalling his memory. Aero's mouth dropped.

"How long did it take you to beat one trainer?"

"About a minute." Eric replied coolly.

"Glad to see he's living up to his family name." Jen said mockingly.

"Hey! I'm going to get even stronger just you wait and see!" Eric replied.

"Elekid!" Elekid agreed with his master.

"By the way guys, I was thinking, do you want to go to professor Elms?" Eric said.

"Sure! I want to see if I can get a Johto starter, like chikorita." Aero said. Eric shook his head.  
"Professor Elm has already given out the starters, I just wanted to go and visit him."

"Okay sure." Aero said a little dampened as he was not able to receive another starter. "Cheer up Aero, you already got two starters, usually trainers get only one." Jen reminded him.

"Oh yeah, it does kind of seem snobbish of me wanting another starter, even when I have two." Aero said realizing how brattish that sounded.

"I think Professor Elm's lab is this way." Eric said already on the road. They found Professor Elm's laboratory covered in yellow tape and Officer Jenny was questioning the professor.

"What do you think happened?" Eric whispered to his friends.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Aero said approaching the crime scene.

"What are you kids doing here? This is a crime scene." Officer Jenny told the threesome.

"We just wanna know what happened Officer." Jen said in a respectful voice. The official gave out a sigh.

"Professor Elm's assistant has been kidnapped." Officer Jenny let out the shocking news out.

"What? Have you found any clue as to who did this?" Eric said concerned. Officer Jenny shook her head. "Professor Elm called 911 around half an hour ago. So no, we don't have any solid evidence as to who did this."

"We can help! We've got all our pokemon and –" Eric said being cut off.

"We have help; Owen Plateau and his son have come to help out." Officer Jenny explained. Aero's eyes widened.

"Tyson's here guys!" Aero told his friends excitedly. "I can't wait to battle him again!"

"I can't believe we're running into him again so soon." Eric said.

"Well speak of the devil." Officer Jenny said as Owen came from around the corner.

"Nope nothing, had Charizard fly off to find some evidence." Owen told Officer Jenny as he shifted his gaze he saw the three trainers his son had met yesterday.

"Well I didn't think we'd meet so soon but hi!" Owen said greeting the three young trainers.

Aero felt a little bit guilty when he shook Owen's hand. _Man now I wish even more that I didn't open my big mouth, he's such a nice guy._ Aero thought. Soon enough Tyson had come around the corner with his Sandslash.

He saw his dad greeting the three other trainers he met yesterday.

"Hey I can't believe it!" Tyson said as he ran over to his dad and his friends.

"You know, I thought we were gonna meet at that big tournament, but here we are one day later." Tyson said jokingly. All three trainers laughed at the brown haired trainer. Soon enough the three trainers were nearly on the floor laughing, even his dad was having a good chuckle.

"Guys I know my joke was funny but seriously!" Tyson protested. Even Officer Jenny cracked a smile.

"Tyson, you're covered in sand." Officer Jenny explained. Tyson looked around himself. She was right, he was covered in sand and dirt and some even got into his hair.

"Real mature guys, real mature." Tyson said brushing off.

"So," Officer Jenny's voice hardened. "Did you and sandslash find anything?" Tyson gave her a saddening shake of the head.

"Whoever did this covered themselves up really well."

"Well I best be off, let's go Pidgeotto!" Officer Jenny yelled.

"I'm going to the main headquarters, Owen you okay with handling things here?" Officer Jenny asked as she got onto pidgeotto.

"Not a problem, I think we can use these kids." Tyson pointed to the three trainers. Officer Jenny nodded and she left taking the sky.

"That's a cool pokemon." Eric said after Officer Jenny took off.

Tyson chuckled. "You guys should check out my dad's charizard."

"Now now Tyson what have I taught you about bragging? Owen chided his son. Aero realized how playful Owen was and found him to be a great father, he wished his dad could always be like that but sometimes he was so distant. Also like Eric's dad, Ash  
was very fun to be around.

"Well I've got this investigation, Tyson you go battle these kids." Owen dismissed his child.

"Thanks dad, let's go have some battles!" Tyson said to his friends.

"How about you battle me?" A voice said from behind. Eric turned around .

"Me?" Eric questioned.

"Yes you, are you deaf or something?" The mysterious trainer said. Eric clenched his teeth, his friends were about to interrupt when Eric put his hand out, signifying that he didn't want anyone's help.

The mysterious figure wore a dark blue jacket with black jeans. He had dark red hair and presently a smirk on his face that Eric swore to wipe off.

"First introduce yourself." Owen said from behind. The mysterious figure spoke. "My name's Gerard Oval from Goldenrod city."

He then turned to Eric still holding that smirk. "And I formally challenge you to a pokemon battle, unless you're too scared that is." He added.

"Vaporeon let's go!" He shouted, not even giving Eric a chance to accept.

"Elekid, let's teach this kid a lesson." Eric said coolly not letting Gerard get on his nerves. Suddenly the mysterious figure laughed insanely, "Type advantages, you really think that's going to help you?"

This time Eric put on a smirk. "I don't know, can it? Elekid quick attack!" Elekid instantly obeyed and whizzed around the field. If there's one thing Eric learnt from his dad, it was the art of surprise.

"Thundershock now!" Eric commanded just as Elekid was going to land a blow. Gerards eyes widened, he had been expecting a head on quick attack, which wouldn't do much damage to Vaporeon anyways.

Just then Elekid let out a powerful electric shock, hurting Vaporeon badly.

"Vaporeon use Surf, and don't let any area go uncovered." Gerard spat.

Vaporeon summoned a large amount of water and released straight at Elekid.

"Elekid use quick attack and run straight through that surf!"

"Vaporeon put more force into surf!"

Elekid ran straight into the water with immense speeds, the water barely affecting him. He ran straight into Vaporeon, causing him to faint. "Return Vaporeon." Gerard said. "You won't be so lucky next time." He told Eric and walked off.

Eric was shocked, he expected a handshake and a smile from his opponent but did not get either. He clenched his fists.

"Well that's one bad cookie." Owen concluded. "Nice battle Eric, you took down a well rounded vaporeon." Eric blushed at the compliment. He didn't get too much praise from expert trainers.

"I don't like that Gerard kid." Eric muttered.

"I think the feelings mutual." Owen replied.

"I think it's time for lunch, whaddaya say guys?" Tyson asked the gang.

"Yeah sure, we're planning to go to violet city tomorrow, are you guys heading back to saffron as well?" Aero said.

Tyson shook his head. "Nah, we're staying here for a few days, we're here until the investigation ends."

"Oh." Aero said saddened because he hadn't had a chance to battle Tyson yet.

Jen was having a tough decision to make in her head. She didn't know if she wanted to continue pokemon training anymore. She liked pokemon a lot, but she realized she didn't like training and battling that much. She wanted to see the world and see different pokemon, but not having to take the pokemon league.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Jen said in a hoarse voice. They all turned around.

"Can it wait until we're at the restaurant? It's only a couple of blocks away." Aero complained.

"No!" Jen said a bit irked at the boy. She cleared her throat. "I've decided I don't want to do pokemon training anymore."

This surprised the three boys, whereas Owen was pretty understanding about the whole thing.

"Why?" They all asked at once. Jen took a deep breath. "I've decided I just want to see the world, I'll still be with pokemon and still battle once in a while, but I don't want to undertake the gym challenge."

For the next few minutes they all argued and debated about the whole issue when Owen had enough. "GUYS!" Owen shouted getting their attention. "You have to realize that this is her choice, it's not like she has to undertake the gym challenge." Owen said in a calmer tone.

They then realized how stupid they were being and apologized to Jen. She graciously accepted their apologies and they all went to have lunch.

"I'll have a seafood platter please." Jen told the waiter once they arrived at the restaurant.

They all ordered their food and stayed for about an hour until their bellies were filled and Owen paid the bill. They then walked to back to the crossroad between the pokemon center and the Elm laboratory.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Tyson said.

"Nice meeting you kids." Owen spoke.

"Goodbye guys, see you later!" They said as they walked off to the pokemon center. They gathered their stuff and told Nurse Joy they were leaving.

They walked until they reached the next route leading out of New Bark and going to Violet city.

"Well I guess we should go now." Jen said reluctantly. She would miss the little town.

"Yeah and I can't wait to get my next badge!" Eric shouted. They all took a step out of New Bark and onto the path of violet city.

**Well there you have it, my first filler chapter, this chapter was to mostly show some training and letting Eric get his own rival Gerard. Also about the decision about Jen not doing the gym battle challenge, well I thought it was a good idea and who wants to see three trainers going to the same gym to get their badge? Boring and time consuming, don't worry though, she'll stay with the gang, for now. (evil laugh)**

**Anyways GP2 out!**


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys whats up? Sorry i haven't been able to upload because School has started up;( **

**So I'll be updating once to twice a week max? Also to jntvfreak (sorry if i got your name wrong) i accepted your OC (thanks!) Just note that all shinies will be normal because i just don't want shiny pokemon for this. **

**Note that now i upload less, my writing will be a lot better and i promise the wait will be worth it!**

**gameplaya02 out! **


	7. Surprises in Violet City!

**What is up ladies and gentlemen? I am back with a new chapter for you all; sorry it took so damn long :) SO enough of my blabbering all of you wanna read so go do that!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, not sure if I ever will.**

**Chapter 5: Surprises in Violet city.**

The gang finally arrived at Violet city, a place where culture and tradition is very rich. They were all walking down the bridge to reach the pokemon center to heal their pokemon who had to battle a lot of wild pokemon.

"We can worry about lunch later! Right now I have to heal Magby, he's really hurt guys!" Eric said obviously worried about his first pokemon.

"Relax bro, we're nearly there." Aero replied coolly. Meanwhile Jen seemed to be quite distant, she was silent for mostly the entire trip to Violet, and she didn't start talking even once they got there. _Was that really the right choice? Should I have given it some more time?_ She thought frantically. She knew that she didn't want to be a coordinator; she promised that she'd never do that. Just wasn't her thing, but then again she didn't really like the idea of having to collect all the gym badges. During all her worries about pokemon training and such they had already reached the violet city gym. They entered the once again spotless white building and Eric immediately rushed to get Magby to Nurse Joy. He ran, not realizing the tall red haired figure that was in front of him.

He ran straight into him and fell to the floor with a powerful _thud!_ He rose from the cold yet hard floor rubbing his head.

"Hey what's the big-"Eric looked up to see only Lance, the dragon master. He smiled kindly at Eric and apologized to him. Before Eric was able to strike up a conversation; Lance firstly handed a pokeball over to Nurse Joy and asking if she could take extra special care of his pokemon.

"Sorry about that." Lance apologized.

"Umm no prob-no problem Mr. Lance." Eric stuttered. Lance laughed a bit. "No need for all that and please cut out the "Mr." stuff. It makes me feel so darn old." Eric realized that there was some truth in the dragon master's statement; he had some white stripes in his bold red hair.

"Are you going to introduce us today Eric?" Aero called. "Or are you going to hog all the attention to yourself."

Eric snorted at Aero and introduced the two trainers.

"Nice to meet you." greeted Lance.

"So what are you doing here? The dragon champion doesn't normally have to heal his pokemon." Aero praised. Suddenly Lance's face darkened at what Aero had said, as if it reminded him of something he muttered a quick goodbye and left the building. Eric and Jen glared at Aero who was now wondering just what exactly he had said.

"I don't get it guys! I honestly meant to praise him!" Aero exclaimed in protest.

"Then what exactly could he get so upset about?" Eric challenged Aero. Aero glanced down at the floor in defeat.

"I don't know." He muttered. Eric grinned, happy to see he finally won an argument against Aero. "But I didn't say anything bad now did I? It's almost if I reminded him of something, the way his face suddenly fell." Aero realized this while Jen and Eric took this into account as well. _Why did he act so strange after Aero's remark?_ Eric thought

"Seems kinda weird, but let's forget about it for now." Jen reasoned. "And I've also decided that I'm going to challenge the Violet city gym." Eric and Aero grinned. "So you were joking weren't you?" Aero teased.

Jen shook her head. "No, dead serious."

"Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"No I'm serious, listen guys. I've decided that my previous decision was too… rash. And so I've decided that I'll challenge the Violet city gym and see how I feel about the whole thing." Jen explained. Eric nodded his head, understanding what she had meant.

"Okay no problem, do you wanna go to the gym now?" Eric questioned. Before Jen had a chance to answer a voice interrupted them.

"Won't be necessary, I heard the entire conversation." Jen turned around to see a blue haired trainer, with a Pidgeot by his side.

"My name's Falkner and I'm the Violet city gym leader. Would you like to have a two on two battle?"

Jen grinned. "First of all yes and second of all… Thanks." Falkner nodded and led the three to a battlefield right outside of the pokemon center.

"Can I be the referee?" Aero asked Falkner.

"Not a problem, as long as you don't cheat." Falkner said with a wink as he made his way to his side of the battlefield. Aero fumed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Calm down, it was just a joke." Eric replied. "Whatever." Aero said clearing his throat.

"This will be a battle between Falkner of Violet city and Jen of Viridian, choose your first pokemon!" Aero yelled so that the two trainers could hear. Both trainers nodded and sent out their pokemon.

"Spearow battle is underway!" Falkner yelled.

"Eevee; ready for your first battle?" Jen asked the pokemon on her shoulder. It gave her a confident nod and jumped onto the field.

"Not bad, but your Eevee wont' match up, now let's go for a gust!" Falkner commanded, immediately Spearow flapped its wings and sent a massive gust of wind towards Eevee.

"Eevee use quick attack and run straight through that gust!" Jen yelled remembering Eric's technique from his battle with Gerard. Spearow took the attack head on but the gust still dealt some damage.

"Spearow, get back up please." Falkner asked his pokemon patiently. Spearow came back up, seemingly unfazed from the quick attack. "How did he recover so quickly?" Jen asked. Falkner shook his head, feeling a bit annoyed. "I've been a gym leader for five years, and I'm no pushover. Now Spearow use sky attack!" Obviously miffed and decided to use such a powerful attack.

"Eevee dodge it and use sand attack!" Eevee somehow managed to dodge the attack and send sand straight at the Spearow causing it to be temporarily blinded for a moment. "Spearow, try and find that Eevee." Falkner said with the slightest hint of worry.

"Tackle." Jen commanded simply and Eevee ran straight into the grounded Spearow. Spearow was sent across the battlefield, now slightly recovered from the sand attack. "Don't waste any time, aerial ace!" Falkner commanded, but he was too late. "Quick attack now." Jen commanded now in charge of the battle. This time Spearow wasn't able to take the hit and Eevee had won the battle. "Spearow is unable to battle! Eevee wins!" Aero shouted raising his hand towards Jen.

"Return Spearow." Falkner said his pokemon turning into red light. Jen readied herself up for the next round but realized that Falkner was walking up to her.

"That was a great battle Jen. I've decided that I don't need to have a second round to realize your potential."

Jen was a little bit confused. "What do you mean "potential" was that some sort of test?"

Falkner nodded. "You see, Eric over there had phoned your parents and told them about your decision. So your parents contacted the International Battle Academy, otherwise known as the IBA, and this was basically your entrance exam. So if you choose to attend, you may come at any time." Falkner said and walked off.

Jen was speechless for a moment and then turned to face Eric. "So you care to explain?"

Eric shrugged. "I realized you were kinda upset so I contacted your parents, but I didn't know about this, I swear." Jen blinked. "Well it's alright, I guess I do like battling but I don't really want to take the gym challenge, the IBA is a great place for me to just… battle I guess."

Both Eric and Aero's eyes widened. "So you mean- you're actually going to go to the IBA?" Aero asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jen looked up. "I guess I am."

"So when are you leaving?" Eric asked.

"I guess I better talk to my parents, they'll know the details, and I guess I'll have to thank them as well." Jen said casually, trying to cover the crack in her voice. She didn't want to leave her friends, but this way she'd know want she'd do in the future, in the long run. It'd be worth it. "The IBA has branches everywhere, but the most famous one is in Johto. So I guess I'll attend there, that way you guys can visit round anytime." Jen said trying desperately to cheer up.

"We'll be together for a while anyways, want to make the most of it?" Jen said.

"Jen, there's a Dragonite behind you." Aero said, not wanting to move. Jen's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see a Dragonite behind her with a piece of mail in its hand.

"Is this for me?" Jen asked carefully, not wanting to enrage the powerful pokemon. It nodded and handed the mail over. She opened it and carefully slid out a folded paper.

"Well what does it say?" Eric asked.

Jen cleared her throat and began to recite the letter.

"Dear Ms. Jen,

Congratulations! You may be wondering how you are receiving this but truth is that Falkner overheard the fact that you would like to attend the IBA. Our main headquarters are right here in Violet city, but the actual academy/campus is in Goldenrod. If you changed your mind, send this letter back, if you accept please ride Dragonite over to Goldenrod. I know that you have a few friends and they are more than welcome to have an entrance exam. Regardless if they want to attend the academy, they may come with you as they are your friends.

Regards,

Mr. Stone."

They were all a silent for a moment upon hearing the letter. "Isn't Mr. Stone the Hoenn champ?" Aero asked.

"Yeah he is." Eric replied. "So are you guys coming?" Jen asked.

Aero's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? You really think I'm going to let up the opportunity to ride a Dragonite?"

They all laughed at Aero's fascination of the dragon type. "Well, I'm going to pick up Magby, I'll be a minute." Eric said running off to the pokemon center.

"What course are you going to take?" Aero asked. Jen shook her head, she knew that the IBA offered many optional courses but for the moment she'd stick to the main stuff.

"Whatever they give me I guess."

"I'd so take the Dragon only battling course, I heard you get to use awesome dragon types." Aero said excitedly.

"So you do wanna join?" Jen asked. For a moment, Aero was tempted, the idea of going to his dream school was very tempting, but he solidly decided that he wanted to go on a pokemon journey, not attend the IBA.

Aero finally shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather go on a journey and earn a buncha gym badges!"

Jen rolled her eyes, but jokingly so.

"I'm back guys; it took Nurse Joy _forever_ to get Magby." Eric said as he returned from the pokemon center.

Jen turned to Dragonite who was patiently waiting for Jen's answer.

"Dragonite, do you think us three will be too much for you to carry?" Jen asked the Dragonite, not wanting to overload it. Dragonite snorted in defiance of the idea and lowered its back for the trainers to come on.

"Well let's go guys!" Aero said excitedly as he boarded the dragon type. Jen and Eric followed quickly and Dragonite set off, into the skies above.

"Wow, this is really fast!" Eric shouted, since the Dragonite was going at ridiculous speeds.

"What?!" Aero asked.

_Half an hour later…_

They had finally arrived at the IBA in the heart of Goldenrod city. They got off Dragonite and thanked it before it set off again.

They took a minute to admire the beauty of the campus. It was the most prestigious pokemon academy in all of the regions. There was an entire garden that was just buzzing with bug type pokemon. There were even a couple of Scythers and Scizors, dubbed to be some of the most powerful bug types. There was a pool and a water fountain where water types relaxed and so on and so forth. But the biggest site to see was the battlefields and the multiple buildings around.

Jen breathed in. "I can't believe I'm actually attending this place."

"Well you should believe it, 'cause you're going to spend a lot of time here." A familiar voice said.

Jen looked behind her. "Falkner? How did you get here so fast?" Jen asked, curious as to how Falkner was at the IBA at potentially lightning speeds.

Falkner shrugged. "Let's just say that Pidgeot is really damn fast."

Eric rolled his eyes at the blue haired trainer. "You don't say?"

Falkner shrugged off the sarcastic remark and proceeded to showing the trainers around the campus. They saw countless rare pokemon and pictures of well known and powerful trainers who had graduated from the IBA.

"Do you work for the IBA?" Eric asked at one point.

"No, I come here to host the annual flying type pokemon competition, it happens every October, but once in a while I run a few errands for the academy." 

"Also just to tell you, you're not allowed to use any of the academy's pokemon. After everyone is admitted, for the first week or so a plane leaves to the region of your choice where you're allotted one week to catch any pokemon you like. This happens every two months." Falkner explained some of the basic rules of the academy.

"That is totally cool!" Jen shrieked. Everyone covered their ears but chuckled at seeing Jen being so excited.

"And before I forget, would you two like to take the entrance exam?" Falkner gestured towards the two male trainers. They'd already made their decision beforehand and shook their head, gesturing that they didn't want to take the entrance exam.

"Oh well, if you'd like to stay for a bit that's fine, a week later all the admissions will be over and the year will start from there, so you're welcome to stay until the academic year begins."

Jen gave a look at the two boys, silently questioning if they would please stay for the week.

Eric and Aero just couldn't resist the chance to stay to battle and practice at the best pokemon academy in all of the regions and they gave a nod towards Falkner.

Falkner clasped his hands. "Great! Now just head to the main reception over there and they'll be able to assign you a room that will be Jen's permanent room," Falkner shifted his gaze over to the other two trainers. "And your temporary room."

"Well, I best be off, Eric, Aero please remember that I will be waiting for your challenge!" Falkner said as he boarded his Pidgeot. It took off at a speed that was a gust attack in itself, also sending some dust their way.

"Uh hem, Uh hem! He was right, that Pidgeot is really fast." Aero coughed.

"Well we better get to reception." Eric said. "I don't want to stand out here much longer, it's getting really hot."

Jen swept away a few beads of sweat away from her face. "Yeah, it really is hot out here, let's go get that room we're supposed to stay in."

They walked into the reception area where admissions where held, and so on. On the other side of the vast reception, there was an admission room. They could hear cries of pokemon and their trainers from that particular room.

"Hi, we'd like to register a room?" Eric asked the receptionist. The receptionist took their names and their place of origin. She then registered it to be Jen's permanent room that would serve to be her bunker for the next academic year.

They entered the living quarters, which were on the west side of the entire campus. It was complete with a socializing area in the middle of the area, with mini huts around it.

"Well it says here that we have hut number 21." Jen examined.

"Oh there it is." Aero walked over to the hut. They entered their key and opened the door to their very own mini hut.

"Wow, this place is really nice." Eric remarked. There was a fridge in the right corner of the room, with was complete with a little dining table. On the left there were two beds, and one spare mattress. There was also a very convenient pokeball switch machine. So if Jen needed to switch some pokemon with Professor Gary Oak, all she had to do was ask.

"Well, what do we do for the next few days?" Eric asked as he munched on an apple. Aero grinned. "It's the IBA right? I've heard countless stories about a couple of hotshot trainers, that should fill up the week."

"Well then, I think this is a great opportunity Elekid and Magby to get some quality training in. And who knows? I think some of the pokemon catching areas are open. That way we might be able to catch at least one rare pokemon."

Jen smiled. At least she would have some company for the first week of the IBA.

**Wow, talk about a make up chapter, sorry about not posting in the past few days, school's already started up and so on and so forth. I decided to make this chapter as entertaining as possible for you loyal and fricking awesome readers out there. Also Jen goes to the IBA! I decided that I needed to refine the chapter a bit, but why not add on to it? Thanks El Torro for that excellent review and suggestion, it isn't as drawn out, but at least its more thought out. **

**Also please review and please keep reading, I promise to you guys that I always try my best, especially when I'm posting work for you guys. If you review, than I can understand what to do and what not to do, and what I'm doing well, so I can continue to do that well. So please review, please do.**

**Anyways like always,  
Gameplaya02 out!**


	8. The beginnings of IBA!

**Hello Hello Hello, ladies and gentlemen it's FRIDAY! (does victory dance). Finally finished the first week of school, so the weekend (yes here it's a weekend) feels so much sweeter. Oh well disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, not sure if I ever will.**

**The beginnings of the IBA!**

The first few days of staying at the IBA was nice, they had spent the first 2-3 days; relaxing and training their pokemon. The gang was now at the breakfast area, munching hungrily on the delicious food that was served at the breakfast buffet.

"Slow down Aero!" Jen laughed. Aero was literally stuffing himself with the croissants that he picked out.

"Wuh? It's gud." Aero said with his mouthful. Eric just shook his head and proceeded to cut his sausage.

"What do you guys wanna do today? We already did relaxing yesterday and training the day before that." Eric commented. Jen and Aero grinned at Eric, who now stopped cutting his sausage.

"Well, while you were out training Elekid, Aero and I went out to find some information about the pokemon catching areas, and we weren't disappointed. Apparently a plane is leaving for Unova today for the early birds who got admitted." Jen explained. Eric's eyes widened with surprise.

"You guys are serious? This is awesome!" Aero got a good chuckle, he had set himself a target after figuring out the news. He only wanted to catch one, specific pokemon that was native only to Unova…

"So what time does the plane leave?" Eric asked his voice tingling with excitement.

"I think it leaves around 1:00 clock." Aero said which caused Eric to check his watch.

"Well it's around 9:00 now," Eric mused. "So we should finish a few minutes from now and we can do a bit of training before the plane leaves."

Jen was seemingly very happy the past few days, she had her friends with her for a few days and she was getting to attend her dream school, what else do you need?

"Well I'm done." Jen said pushing her plate away while Aero finished his 6th croissant.

"I think I'm gonna go get another one…" Aero said slyly moving away but he didn't get far, Eric grabbed his collar before he could get away.

"Oh no you don't Aero, we need to train first." Eric said groaning at the hungry trainer.

"Can't I get one to go?" Aero whined. Eric rolled his eyes and let go of his collar. Aero happily skipped over to the croissant section.

"Will he ever grow up?" Jen asked.

Eric just shook his head and headed out of the cafeteria. They walked over to the outdoor battle fields, where a few kids who had got in early were battling.

"Woah, look at that Infernape go!" Aero marveled, the Infernape was battling a Dusknoir.

"It does have a distinct advantage, being a fighting type and all." Eric analyzed.

"Infernape use close combat to end this!" Infernape's trainer commanded. It got into range and gave a massive beating consisting of punches and kicks. The move was super effective and Dusknoir was down and out for the count.

"Great battle shoulda known, you being one of the best trainers in Sinnoh and all." The other trainer praised and waved goodbye. Aero caught the other trainer's remark and raised an eyebrow. _One of the best trainers in Sinnoh? Then what exactly is he doing in the IBA? _Aero thought, he decided to go greet the trainer and would gradually figure it out.

"Hey guys, you can go train or whatnot, I'm going to go meet that Infernape's trainer." Aero gestured towards said trainer who was now recalling his Infernape. Jen and Eric shrugged and they decided to have a battle on the grassy plain area, which would be a pristine opportunity for Bulbasaur and Elekid to have a battle.

Aero approached the trainer, he looked about 15, he had dark blue eyes, almost black with green messy hair. He wore a shirt with a sports jacket with long blue jeans.

"Hi, nice battle." Aero complimented. The trainer smiled kindly at Aero.

"Thanks, Infernape definitely had a good battle out there. May I ask, what's your name?" The trainer asked.

"Name's Aero, yours?"

"Cole South." The two shook hands, as they did this Aero did a mental scan trying to recognize the name from the past few years at the Lily of the valley conference. His mind came blank and he decided to ask Cole.

"I overheard that other trainer saying that you were one of the top trainers in Sinnoh." Aero remarked trying to appear casual.

Cole gave a slight laugh. "Yeah you see, I never actually attended any of the Lily of the valley conferences, but I did challenge Cynthia to see how good I was, it was broadcasted all over, I didn't beat her but I took down 5 of her pokemon."

Aero now understood the reasoning behind this but he still didn't remember any match like that. "So what're you doing here at the IBA?"

"After that match, Steven Stone requested me to attend and so I did. I heard a few great trainers graduated from here with a champion degree, so naturally I'm going for the Red or the Ash degree."

Aero's eyes widened, he had heard stories of people who had tried attaining the Master degree, sometimes dubbed as the Red or the Ash degree. It was confirmed that no one _no one_ had ever gotten that degree. There were several other degrees, dubbed after different trainers and so forth.

"No one's _ever _gotten a Master degree you know that?" Aero questioned just to make sure that Cole wasn't thinking that a Red or Ash degree was in no means easy.

Cole nodded."I know that it's the hardest, so I'm going to prepare myself to first to try and attain the new Pre degree."

Aero found this to be reasonable, originally one step down from the master degree was the champion degree, but this year Owen, Tyson's father had attained a brand new spot especially created for his expertise that was higher than a champion but lower than the masters. So they made a new degree after it.

"Well, are you a beginning trainer?"

"Um yeah, I've been at it for a few weeks now." Aero admitted.

"Cool, so can I see your starter?" Cole asked. Aero nodded and sent out Chimchar and Squirtle.

"Ah sweet, a Chimchar! I think my Infernape will be able to teach it a new move." Cole exclaimed. Aero lit up at the idea of Chimchar learning a new move.

"Really what will it be?" Aero asked.

Cole smiled wickledly. "Fire punch, just note that average Chimchars won't be able to learn this, so if yours does. It'll be one of a kind."

"Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted, definitely excited.

"Squirt Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle cheered on his friend. Aero beamed at his two enthusiastic pokemon. Cole giggled at the enthusiasm on display and got right to work.

"Okay, Infernape let's go!

The powerful fire type emerged from its pokeball, creating a very intimidating scene.

"Okay Infernape, we're going to teach Chimchar over here," He motioned to Aero's Chimchar. "How to use fire punch."

Infernape grinned and lit his hand on fire, demonstrating how a fire punch would work. Chimchar looked at Infernape in awe.

"Ok, make sure that your Chimchar concentrates on the fire within. Make sure that this happens alright?" Cole said.

"Okay Chimchar do what Cole told you to do." Aero told his Chimchar. Chimchar closed its eyes and concentrated on its stomach where all his fire came from.

"Good good! Now try and focus it to your hand Chimchar." Cole said urging the pokemon to continue.

Infernape cheered Chimchar on, telling it the same instructions in pokemon language just to make sure it had got the message.

"Chim…" Chimchar said as it was able to get a little flame out of his hand. Its eyebrows furrowed as it concentrated even more.

"Chim char!" It yelled finally getting it's hand to glow in a mass amount of fire.

Cole smirked while Aero watched in awe. Infernape smiled and patted Chimchar on its head who was now staring in happiness at his right hand.

"Not bad, your Chimchar has a lotta potential in it. Anyways gotta go, nice meeting you Aero," Cole looked at Chimchar. "And keep practicing that fire punch!"

"See ya Cole!" Aero shouted waving his hand. He now smiled at his Chimchar telling it that it had done a great job.

"Hey Aero!" Eric shouted. "Over here!"

Eric and Jen had most likely finished their battle and were now making their way towards Aero.

"Hey guys." Aero replied casually. "How was your battle?"

"He beat me." Jen whined while Eric put a triumphant smirk on his face.

"And guess what? Elekid learnt thunder punch!" Eric gloated.

"Yeah while Chimchar learnt fire punch." Aero replied.

"Yeah sure, Only Monferno or Infernape can learn fire punch." Eric snorted. Aero raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Chimchar show 'im he's wrong." Chimchar nodded and set his hand on fire, it took a little less time than before, but he could still do it.

Eric's eyes widened. "How'd he do that?!"

"That guy from before, he taught Chimchar how to do it."

"Maybe he can teach Elekid over here how to do it." Eric gestured to his pokeball which contained Elekid.

"Guys? We have five minutes to get to the plane!" Jen urged the boys to come back. They sprinted all the way to where the planes were about to depart.

They sprinted until the miniature airport which contained a few planes. They saw a plane clearly labeled "UNOVA" and so they ran over to the man in a blue suit and a pilot's hat.

The man waited for them to catch their breath until he spoke: "Are you kids here for the plane?"

"Yeah." Eric panted. Suddenly the man got a phone call, he mouthed the words _Steven_ and took the call. The threesome's eyebrows raised at this, Steven Stone does not _normally_ call his school that much. At first the conversation seemed casual a few "hi's" and "How are you's" until Steven decided to get down to business.

They couldn't hear what Steven Stone was saying but it could all be told from the man's expression. He was turning paler and paler with practically every word. After a brief goodbye he gestured for the three trainers to follow him.

"Where do you think we're going?" Aero whispered. The man kept on walking, it was almost comical as to how he was sweating, taking a hander-chief out every five seconds. They finally arrived to a room all by itself named "Pilot's suite."

They flopped down on leather chairs, Aero nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Now listen kids, we're waiting for two more trainers. One is named Cole South and the other is Jim MacMigger." He said tension and nervousness very present in his voice. They waited for a couple minutes until they entered the Pilot's suite, also looking a bit fazed by the current events.

Before speaking the pilot took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm one of Steven Stone's close friends, my name is Jediah, but I'm not here to tell you that."

This drew a bit of a chuckle from the other trainers but Jediah kept right on talking. "A few minutes back I received a call from Steven himself and he has very grave news which he _ordered _me to tell to you."

He didn't wait for a response and turned on the television. The bottom of the screen was labeled "BREAKING NEWS!" and in the middle was the mouth of a person formed in a smirk. On top was labeled "LIVE."

"I will not wait any longer so I shall begin." The voice proclaimed. "My name is Giovanni."

This had the desired effect, the trainers drawing a breath, not believing that Giovanni was back. "Yes, I gave you all a moment to realize this appalling fact. I was the former head of Team Rocket, but about 15 years ago a trainer named "Red" took me down. But I am back, but not only leading Team Rocket, but _all_ of the Organizations from Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova."

At this point Jediah practically slumped into the leather chair.

"All of us have realized that, if we work together and strike right _now_ than there would be no-one stopping us, we are invincible!" Giovanni shouted, he seemed to regain his smirk as he continued with this.

"But what fun would that be? We are giving _you_ a chance, when you never gave _us _any. We are giving you two years to prepare, and after that. There will be _gyms_ one like I used to run before. _If _you manage to beat all 22 gyms, run by our own heads mind you, but during that time. Our organization will strike every region and remember if you beat the gyms, than and only than may you take me on. If you beat me, we will stand back but if you even _try _to battle me before that you will horribly regret it."

He cut the line and for a few moments the screen was black. Everything was silent in the Pilot's suite, if a penny dropped at this particular time, they would hear it loud and clear. Finally the screen buzzed back to life, saving everyone from having to converse.

This time, Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh region was present on screen.

"I assume that you have heard the messages of Giovanni, now as you might have heard. We have two years to prepare for the wrath of this organization. So we have prepared only the best academies around to prepare. No gym's will be open and we request all trainers to come to either the IBA run by Steven Stone in Johto, Poke-Academy run by Lance in both Kanto and Hoenn, or SIA run by me in Sinnoh. All Gym leaders, powerful trainers will be instructors and will be training themselves. Even the master's Red Ash and our Pre-Master Owen Plateau will be present at some time in each of the academies. Thank you for your cooperation."

And once again the screen went black, for good. Aero felt a lump in his throat, it felt like a million tons of explosives were weighing on his chest and he didn't know how to relieve any of that pressure. Eric continued gazing at the screen, feeling helpless as he was only a beginning trainer. _22 gyms? How are we- how is anyone going to beat that many gyms?_ He questioned himself.

The rest of the trainers in the room felt practically the same way, feeling as if the fate of the world was in their hands.

Finally the one called Jim MacMigger spoke: "Well, are we going to sit here all day or are we going to do something about this?"

Cole spoke up as well: "Jim you're a member of the G-Men, you know how to deal with all this stuff. I think you should go help the other G-Men instead of being here."

Jediah was practically ecstatic upon hearing this news. "Jim, I think you should go speak to Steven about this matter, maybe we can call in the G-Men to deal with this threat."

Everyone was once again silent, this time Jen felt as if she should say something, no she felt _compelled_ to say something about this. All this time she was quite and she couldn't keep it in anymore. "No you guys, the G-Men can't interfere,"

All eyes and ears turned towards her, looking expectantly at the young trainer. Jen gulped, she had never been one to like attention and here she was, speaking in front of two powerful trainers, a distinguished pilot and most of all, her two friends.

"Giovanni will most likely be expecting this, he wants us to play by his rules and so we will. We will utilize the time-frame he has given us. If he decides to attack us within his allotted two years, then we let the G-Men handle this."

By the looks of it, everyone seemed impressed with Jen's mini speech. During this she recognized Jim looking at her with the simple display of agreement on his face. He looked about 19 years old, maybe twenty. If Cole was correct, that meant he was a member of the G-Men, the most powerful organization when it came to law enforcement. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and looked very fit. Of course he would have to be fit if he was in the G-Men.

"Well, Lucario and I are going to train, Cole you wanna come with?"

Cole nodded and they both left the suite, leaving Jen, Aero, Eric and Jediah inside. Jediah wiped his forehead with his handkerchief before telling the threesome that they were welcome to leave. They nodded and left the suite, now haunted with the face of Giovanni, still looming in the dark.

**Well, quite a chappie. I bet no-one was expecting the whole switchup of story line, but hey! I want to make this original. I've introduced two new characters who'll be popping in and out of the story, one is Cole South (my creation) and Jim Macmigger ( 3kers creation) **

**Thanks for the OC! And I hope you're enjoying the story:) Sayonara!**

**GP2 out!**


	9. The new goal

**Sup peeps? Well, I hope I've given you enough time to adjust to the whole twist in the story, all my previous plans are now down the drain and I'm once again building from scratch. (Not that that will reduce the quality!) I've still got their entire training for 2 years and such before the gym challenge begins. So yeah! Let's get on with the chapter and before that the disclaimer. (BTW extremely long chapter:)**

**"I don't own Pokemon in any way, all rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri."**

**Sinnoh, here we go.**

As the gang walked out of the pilot's suite, they felt a new sense of dread and pride all at the same time. It would be extremely hard to get out there and do intense training, but they also knew that they had to do this; for the well being of everyone.

"So, I guess we stay at the IBA?" Jen asked.

"Nah, maybe we should check with our parents about which academy to go to." Eric replied.

"Sure. I'll call." Aero said from afar in his head, wondering about the challenges and the hardships they'd face.

Aero dialed the number and waited for a few _beeps_ until Red picked up, Ash present right next to him. They both wore a mask of worry but couldn't, no _wouldn't _show it, however Aero had always been good at reading faces.

"So you know about the news huh?" Ash asked Aero. Aero shrugged in return, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Well, we were actually thinking about which academy to go to." Eric asked from behind Aero.

Even in this time of crisis, Ash was able to crack a smile. "What about Poke-Academy?"

Eric shook his head. "I was thinking, why isn't there an academy in Unova?"

Ash's face hardened as he heard his son's question. "I honestly don't know, all I know is that there's a University of Pokemon there, I guess it's only meant for higher studies. I think that you all should go to SIA or just stay at the IBA; those two are considered as the best."

"I'd say just go to the SIA, it's probably better." A voice said from behind, a voice which Eric instantly recognized to be Dawn's.

"Well Eric, long time no see!" Dawn said with a wink, this instantaneously made Eric smile, Dawn was easily one of his favorite aunties.

"Hey Dawn!" Eric replied. His greeting went unnoticed by Dawn who was now fumbling for something in her bag.

"Oh? Sorry about that, I was just looking for this."

She held up a poke-ball, bright and shiny. "This is for you, it's one of the pokemon I caught on my journey through Johto, but never got to using him. I hope you like him!"

With that the line went dead, and a poke-ball appeared in his hand. It looked like the pokemon transfer system had worked.

"Well," Aero started. "That was unexpected."

"Damn straight." Eric replied.

"So are you going to open that thing?" Jen asked with one hand on her hip. Eric couldn't resist rolling his eyes and he released the pokeball.

"Go!" He shouted as he did not know what pokemon he had.

As it emerged from a bright white light, Eric made quick work of going over what it looked like. It had a large blue tail and purple branching gills coming out of its side.

"It's a Wooper!" Aero exclaimed. Jen nodded. _That will definitely help, as it's a half ground type so electric types won't affect it, however grass types…_

" Wooper, welcome to the team!" Eric said. It let out a happy "Woop" and was introduced to Magby and Elekid.

After all the formalities and getting to know a little bit about Wooper from Eric's handy pokedex, Eric made a statement: "Hey guys, I'm going to go to the SIA.

It almost felt as if you could hear the wind blow, the sun was just setting. Creating a purplish red sky above the trainers' heads, it was truly a beautiful scene.

"Well, I guess we'll all go with!" Aero said.  
"You up for it Jen?" Aero asked. Jen laughed and said "Why the hell not?" Which pretty much sealed the deal.

"Well before we go, I want to do some training; not having random battles but a little more operated."

He then explained the whole thing, scrimmage battles, running, practicing attacks and so on.

"Okay then, Elekid you're going to work on your Thunder-punch with me, Magby, you can go ahead and practice that Ember of yours, then take a half a mile run. Wooper, after I'm done with Elekid, I'm going to see what you can do. Okay let's go guys!"

Earlier, Jen said that she was going to retire for the night, whereas Aero was doing his own training regime somewhere else.

Magby had already begun practicing on his Ember, someplace a bit faraway so that Eric could consult with Elekid. Wooper at the moment was lazily sitting underneath the shade of a tree; taking a nice little nap.

Eric and Elekid stood off in one little area.

"Ok Elekid, I'm going to have you focus more on your aim instead of your power first; remember we always have to strike. First of all, I'm going to throw a few rocks at you and you're going to use Thunder-punch to deflect them OK?"

Elekid gave it's trainer a confident nod.

"Great! Ok training begins… NOW!" He threw a stone without warning and it hit Elekid in the gut.

It fell down on the ground but before Eric could come over he stood back up and shook his head; signifying that he hadn't gotten hurt.

"Phew, you had me scared there!" Eric wiped a bead of sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Let's go!" Eric shouted and threw a rock. This one Elekid had seen and hit it with a square-on Thunder-punch. The poor stone was sent halfway across the forest.

Eric watched as it sailed over his head. "Well that's scary! Let's see if we can make that even _more_ scary for your opponents."

_Half an hour later…_

"Kid!" Elekid shouted as it hit another stone with another powerful Thunder-punch.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, you did great! Now I'm going to check out how Wooper's doing." Eric said as he recalled Elekid, who was extremely pleased by his performance.

He slid the poke-ball onto his poke-launcher and gazed at it fondly, he just couldn't explain why. Eventually he came out of his gaze and went towards good ol' Wooper.

"Hey Wooper! You're diagnostic test begins now!" Eric joked from faraway. In some sense it was sort of like a diagnostic test, but Eric preferred to refer to it as "Seeing what level his pokemon was at."

"Ok, let's just see what exactly you can do, OK? Don't strain yourself." Eric warned.

He consulted his pokedex and than cooked up a little test for Wooper.

"Okay Wooper, I want you to use your water gun on that big rock over there," Eric motioned to a large boulder that was nestled comfortably in the damp grass. "Let's see how wet you can get it."

Wooper inhaled and then released a load of water from its mouth, it came out really wide and semi-powerful, but Eric wanted to enhance the effectiveness of the move. After Wooper's Watergun ended, Eric went to inspect the rock, he was pretty impressed, there were a few bits of rock that were kind of eroded during the attack. He wished he knew a way to further his attack, unfortunately nothing at the moment.

He walked over to Wooper and knelt. "Okay Wooper, that was a great effort, but the thing is that I really don't' know how to better it yet"

Wooper seemed a bit disappointed but he didn't stay that way for long.

"Hey Eric!" Aero called from over the hill, waving his arm and his Squirtle beside him. Eventually he reached where Eric and Wooper stood.

"Sup, get any new moves or anything?" Eric replied.

Aero motioned for him to wait as he caught his breath. "Yeah, Squirtle over here, he can really take a hit! I pitted him against Chimchar and man!"

Immediately Wooper and Squirtle got into a little bit of conversation, which of course the two humans couldn't understand.

Aero and Eric just stood there and watched closely and soon they realized that the two wanted to battle, not out of rivalry. Just good ol' "seeing who's better."

Eric respectfully said "Good Luck." And Aero returned the favor. Eric walked over to his side of the field. As he did he looked into the sky. _Two years from now, all hell will wreak havoc, let's just hope that we can stop them_. He prayed.

"You ready?" Aero said from the other side. Just then, Magby came running from the other direction, immediately joining it's trainer by his side.

Eric looked down at his first pokemon. "Hey bud, finished your training?"

Eric got a panting Magby in answer, and decided that it was time to begin the match.

Eric's Wooper came out onto the field, showing its confidence by giving out a little Water Gun action into the air.

"Well, enough chit-chat, Squirtle let's show 'em how strong we are!" Aero shouted.

Aero's Squirtle didn't waste any time or energy showing off and calmly stood in his trainer's corner.

"Okay, we'll take the first move. Wooper use Mud-Shot!" Eric shouted.

"Counter with a Water Gun!"

This time around Eric smirked. _Really bad mistake on your part._ Eric thought.

"Wooper, dodge underneath the Water Gun and use your own!"

Wooper managed to get underneath the Water Gun, but he didn't get away without a bit of damage. The water gun hit his face a little bit so he couldn't see where exactly his own Water Gun was going.

It missed Squirtle by a yard, not even touching him. This gave Squirtle to re-direct his attack, this time straight at Wooper.

After the powerful attack was finished, it was quite clear that Wooper was down for the count.

"Well, not as strong as I thought it'd be." Aero said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, just watch us next time." Eric retorted.

After their initial trash talking they headed back to the cabin to see Jen finishing off the last of her clothes for the SIA.

"You're done packing already?" Aero said incredulously.

"Yeah, had a lot of spare time on my hands," Jen glared at the two trainers. "Thanks to you!"

The two trainers drew back from the comment. Jen continued glaring until Eric received a text on his poke-launcher.

"Hey it's from Ty!" Aero exclaimed, he was always one to get excited when it came to Tyson.

"What does it say?" Jen asked.

Eric began reading: "Hey guys, we've all heard the bad news, I'm sure Dawn has told you to go to the SIA, she said it because she knew I was going there, but she didn't tell you guys because I wanted to. See you guys there, Tyson."

After Jen concluded, the three trainers allowed themselves to crack a grin. _Leave it to Tyson to arrange things._ Aero thought.

During their little thought bubble, they didn't realize someone was knocking on their door. They jumped and then Aero went to answer it quickly.

At the door were Cole South and Jim Macmigger. Jim was the first one to speak: "Hey guys. You seem a little startled, sorry if we come at a bad time."

"No, no it's fine; we were just a little bit freaked out." Aero said.

"Good. Because we have to tell you guys a little something." Cole spoke.

Everyone's heads except for Jim instantly turned to him, watching him expectantly.

"You see, Jim is a member of the G-Men, I'm just an average trainer. But afterwards, Lance recruited me; he told me that he was going to need all the help he could get. You guys up for it?"

Instinctively, Jen's, Aero's and Eric's head shook. They already agreed beforehand that they wouldn't join any secret services; they would just do what they were supposed to do; train and prepare for the organization's gym challenge.

"Ok then, you _are_ still a little young, sorry for bothering you." Cole apologized. They said that it was no problem and they bid them farewell.

_Meanwhile…._

"Ok, make sure that I receive a field report tomorrow." Ash said through his cell, after this command he shut the phone.

"Are you done?" Red asked, leaning on the wall. Ash rubbed his eyes; Red and he were up until 12:00 am to get all the information they could get.

"Nope, all the information I got amounted up to nothing." Ash said with a scowl. Red walked over to Ash and scanned the countless reports from several different law enforcers, most notably; the G-Men.

_Maybe we should do what Giovanni allowed us to do._ Red mused inside his head. After giving this some thought, he decided that this wasn't the right time to discuss his possibly insane thought.

"I think we should both get some sleep, I'll see you next week Ash." Red said in a quiet tone; not wanting to wake anyone up.

Ash shut the lid of his laptop and got up from his large leather chair. "Yeah, see ya."

_Meanwhile…_

"You guys finished packing?" Jen enquired, sitting on her bed. Aero managed to shove the last of his clothes into his bag.

"Yeah, what's taking Eric so long?"

"I think he's getting some dinner for us."

"Well, he better get it fast; I'm hungry."

A couple of minutes later, Eric arrived with three hot steaming plates of Spaghetti. The aroma of cheese, sauce and spices spread through the room. Aero's was positively drooling, even so he managed to get up and take the plate without going absolutely mad.

"This looks amazing, where'd you get it?" Jen asked.

"The cafeteria, too bad they ran out of dessert." Eric replied, after finishing his mouthful. Around half an hour later, they finished their food and said their goodnights but Jen couldn't sleep.

She rubbed her eyes and gave out a groan, but quietly, so that the boys wouldn't wake up. _I don't know why I can't get to sleep! But then again…_ Jen mentally groaned. _I really need to let everybody know about what I think on this whole organization thing, I guess I'll talk to Jediah or someone. Hopefully they won't begin attacking and provoke the organization. _Jen resolved.

After finishing her mental debate, she felt much more enlightened and knew exactly what she had to do.

_The next morning…_

"Hey guys, I'm going to go see Jediah, I have something to talk to him about." Jen said pushing her plate away.

"I'm going to go see if anyone's up for a battle, after all. The whole two year training doesn't start yet; it's about a few weeks from now." Eric replied.

"I'm going to do the same." Aero seconded Eric's plan.

Once they all agreed what they were doing, Jen set out on the path to the Pilot's suite, she had an idea of where it was, albeit not perfectly. There was a soothing breeze blowing. Jen fumbled with her purplish black hair, she was a bit nervous about the whole ordeal.

After a few wrong turns she made it to the building where she received some of the worst news of her life. She shuddered upon thinking this.

She entered the room to see Jediah and none other than Steven Stone. She drew a bit of a collective gasp, which took the two out of the conversation, and quickly snapped their heads Jen's way. Jediah smiled slightly.

"Ah Jen, how are you doing? Please meet my good friend Steven; I'm sure you've received a letter from him earlier?"

Jen nodded and went to shake Steven's hand. His hand was a bit calloused and a little rough.

Steven smiled kindly. "Nice to finally meet you in person Jen, Falkner has told me great deal about yourself."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Jen said a little shakily.

"Oh so we have a shy one here, don't we Jediah?" Steven joked, turning to Jediah who gave out a little laugh.

"Relax dear; I'm not going to kill you." Steven said with a small grin.

Jen instantly felt better, knowing that Steven wasn't that stiff. She had heard that he used to be in previous times, but with age comes humor. Jen thought.

"Mr. Stone?" I have something a little urgent to talk to you about." She said confidently. All smiles that were on the Hoenn Champions face were instantly erased, now replaced by a serious- business like face.

"What is it?" Steven asked, concerned.

"Well I would just like to give my consent on the whole thing on Giovanni; I think that we shouldn't let anyone conduct any attacks or anything like that on Giovanni's organization."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, I think that until our allotted two years are over, we shouldn't attack, otherwise he won't waste any time in attacking us. Therefore, I think we should just stay put, train and if he attacks before the two years he promised; we strike back."

Jediah and Steven pondered this for a couple of minutes. They asked Jen to excuse them while they discussed the issue. Jen waited for several minutes until they returned.

"We think you're right." Steven pocketed his phone.

"I just got off a call with Cynthia, the head of the SIA and the Sinnoh champion. I'm sure you're familiar with her?"

Jen nodded, it was kind of hard to not know who Cynthia was.

"She liked your idea, so today you're going to take a flight to Sinnoh along with your friends; I also talked to your parents and your friends' parents and they said that you guys should stay at the SIA. Pack up your stuff; I'll drop you off there. Meet you right here in about half and hours' time. Oh and by the way? You're going to have to tell _everyone _what you think; broadcasted on television."

At this point Jen nearly fainted. She had enough trouble speaking in front of her friends, but speaking in front of the entire _world? _This was going to be one hectic day.

"See ya in a little while." Jen said before dashing off to find Eric and Aero. She found Eric and Aero conveniently at the same place, finishing off a couple of battles. Eric and Aero both seemed to be counting their battle points; which could be converted into cash.

"Hey guys, I've got news." Jen panted, she had run the up the hill.

"What is it?" Eric asked. Jen motioned for them to wait until she caught her breath.

"We're going to Sinnoh."

_15 minutes later…_

Jen had explained everything to them on the way; they seemed to be _extra-_eager to know why they were going to Sinnoh so fast.

They quickly picked up their bags, already packed from the night before. After some frantic babbling courtesy of Eric and Aero they had finally arrived at the Pilot's suite.

Steven and Jediah were standing there, Steven finishing off a mug of coffee. As soon as they entered Steven set down his mug, looking prepared to go to Sinnoh. Jediah was fully suited up in his pilot gear, smiling confidently. If there was one thing Jediah _wasn't _nervous about, it was flying.

"All of you are all packed up and ready to go?" Steven clasped his hands. They nodded eagerly.

"Let's go to Sinnoh."

Jediah opened a door on the opposite end of the Pilot's suite, revealing broad daylight that filled the room to the brim with light. As soon as everyone's eyes adjusted to the sheer brightness, they saw a mini airport, a couple of planes landing and leaving. Without a single word, Steven began walking; Jediah quickly motioned for them to follow.

He walked over to a mini car, it was open on all sides and had around 5-6 seats.

"Get in kids." Steven said as he entered the driver's seat. Jediah sat in the passenger's seat while the young trainers took their spot in the back.

"Buckle up, Steve's a rough driver." Jediah said with a wink, which earned him a glare from Steven.

The trainer's all laughed nervously, not sure if Jediah was joking or not.

It turned out that Jediah _wasn't _joking, Steven definitely wasn't the smoothest driver around, by the time they had gotten to the Hoenn champion's private plane; Eric's face was that of an alien's. Completely green.

"I don't feel too good." Eric muttered, getting a hearty laugh from Jediah.

"Don't worry; all of you will get first class flying." Jediah promised. Once they got into the plane, it felt as if they were in a hotel room.

There were eight large plush chairs, red leather and extra padded. A promising 28 inch television for each passenger and a mini fridge stocked with drinks and snacks.

"Being a champion has its perks." Aero remarked, this drew a laugh from Steven.

"So your dad hasn't shown you his perks, has he?" He said with another laugh. He was quite right, being a pokemon master was amongst one of the highest paid jobs.

"Okay, it'll take about 2 hours to get to Sinnoh, 4 hours at the very most." Jediah said before he headed over to the cockpit.

"Okay take your seats, it's going to be a bit of a long ride." Steven said as he sank into his seat clearly labeled "STEVEN STONE."

After takeoff Eric decided to turn on the television, he quickly plugged his headphones in, not wanting to disturb anyone. He flicked through several channels, but nothing really struck him as interesting. Eric eventually came upon SN otherwise known as the "Sinnoh News". There was a major news channel for every region, Sinnoh News being the main one for Sinnoh.

This is what he heard.

"Breaking news; mysterious trainer brings back Professor Elm's assistant safe and sound. The police says that the assistant was found on a couch in the lobby of a local pokemon center. The assistant was able to remark on what happened. He said that the trainer was swift and agile, while he was being held captive all of a sudden, it felt as if I was being broken lose, the trainer handled things on his or her own, all I ask is that he or she is recognized as a hero; the assistant told us. Owen Plateau, the pre-master was asked about this as he was supposed to act on this. However he said that he did know who the trainer was, but he wouldn't tell. He only saws that his Charizard saw this trainer bringing back Professor Elm's assistant safe and sound."

Upon hearing the news report, Eric was astonished. He felt respect for the trainer; it was never an easy task to rescue someone. Eric quietly went over to Steven Stone and told him about the news report. He was also quite impressed, and decided to call Owen on it.

A little while later Steven came off the phone.

"Owen says that the trainer's name is Rebecca Oliver, awkwardly enough she's from Hoenn. I don't understand why I don't know her, but Owen said that he'll arrange for Rebecca to meet everyone and reveal herself as a hero; however he warned me that she can be hostile."

Eric nodded and returned to his seat, as soon as he got comfortable in the large leather chair, he slowly drifted away.

_3 hours later…_

"Wake up!" Jen shouted as she threw a pillow on Eric's face.

"Huh? What? Who?" Eric mumbled, obviously not happy about being woken up from his slumber.

"We're in Sinnoh, now get up!" Jen shouted and slammed the pillow into Eric's face again. He got up unwillingly and mumbled how Jen had no respect for sleep and so on and so forth.

"Okay guys, outta the plane." Jediah said as he returned from the cockpit. They all said "Thank you." Which Jediah graciously accepted before they left the aircraft. They quickly slung their bags and headed out. In the distance, they saw a person who they figured to be Cynthia herself.

As they got nearer, it was finalized that the figure was indeed Cynthia.

"Hey guys!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Hi." All three trainers replied happily.

"Steve, long time no see." Cynthia told Steven with a smug smile on her face.

Steve sighed. "You're not going to beat me again Cynthia that was a onetime occurrence!"

"Whatever." Cynthia replied with a wave of her hand.

"Wait, you beat Steven?" Eric questioned curiously.

"Yup, though he's loath to admit it." Cynthia said. Steven just rolled his eyes in reply and ushered everyone to the car. They soon arrived at the Sinnoh HQ for Pokemon. It was where all pokemon research and related things were conducted.

They arrived at a large steel door that didn't have a handle.

"Umm, how are we supposed to get in?" Aero asked.

"With this." Cynthia took out a card and slid it into a slot which opened the door. When the door opened fully, all of the trainers gasped. Even Steven Stone looked a bit stupefied.

"This…. place is huge!" Aero exclaimed. He was right, the lobby room was huge, there were several meeting rooms and loads of laboratories.

Cynthia spread her hand in a welcoming motion. "Welcome to the Sinnoh HQ."

She began giving everyone a mini-tour about the experiments they conducted and so forth.

"…. We also make new technology for pokemon trainers, the recent poke-launchers were made by us and Silph. Co" Cynthia said.

Eric however was tuned out of the mini-speech. He allowed himself to gaze at the different technologies, different pokemon and the different meetings and such. He saw some scientists taking some tests on the poke-launcher; they seemed to be testing the flexibility of the device.

After some sight-seeing he decided to deposit some of his battle points. Battle points were also a new technology, it allowed trainers to earn money instead of their parents supplementing them with it. Two trainers bid on a match, and then the winner would take the battle points. He quickly withdrew around 100 BP from the Pokemon-Bank which was currently being run by Samuel Oak. After retiring from being a pokemon professor he decided that trainers needed some sort of income to support their journeys. Therefore he worked with Sinnoh HQ to develop the system. He watched the digital battle points arrive into his poke-launcher and quickly ran to catch up with the other guys.

"Okay guys, I'm only going to need Jen to discuss a few matters, Steve you can come. Aero, Eric you guys can go have some battles on the 2nd floor, there's a battling facility. We have a lot of trainers come here to battle." Cynthia said as soon as Eric arrived.

"I'll meet you guys on the 2nd floor." Jen whispered to the two boys before being ushered into the meeting room. Outside, Aero could make out the figures of Lance, Jen, Owen, Alder, Cynthia and Steven all seated around a large wooden table.

"Aero?" Eric tugged his shirt.

"What?"

"You were out of commission for a little while." Eric said with a laugh. Aero scowled and raced Eric up the stairs.

They eventually got up the stairs, panting and laughing.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in Sinnoh?" A voice asked from behind. _I know that voice!_ Eric thought upon looking up. He looked up to see a man with purple hair, a blue sports jacket and the slightest hint of a smile.

"Hiya Paul!" Eric exclaimed happy to see him.

"Hey." Aero remarked casually, he wanted to seem cool in front of the powerful trainer. He defeated Cynthia once for the title but declined it upon asking; to date no one knew why.

"We're here because Jen has a little conference, than we're going to the SIA." Eric gestured with his thumb pointing towards the conference room downstairs.

"I was just heading there, wait… You guys are going to the SIA?" Paul asked. They nodded in agreement, not sure as to what Paul was getting at.

"Dawn and I have been working there for a bit, she's been a little stressed out lately, so she's at home right now. I think she's coming down with a bit of a fever, better get some medicine before going home." He muttered almost to himself.

He immediately realized that he had been mumbling and blushed a bit. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to bore you."

"No problem, did you know that Dawn gave me a pokemon?" Eric asked.

"Actually I was the one who talked her into it; I almost had to take it from her!" Paul laughed.

"So, I best be going, I'll catch you guys later." Paul said before pressing a button on the elevator.

"Let's get to that battle place!" Aero said impatiently. Eric decided to oblige to his demands and they both headed for the battle area.

"Wow." Eric muttered as he entered the battle area. There was only one word to describe it. Huge. There was lighting and marked battle areas. It truly was a state of the art battle area.

"So Eric, who do we battle?" Aero's eyes darted from trainer to trainer. Eventually Aero found a trainer who was a beginner, like him. Eric however was having a bit of trouble. He just couldn't find a trainer who he wanted to battle; eventually he gave up and decided to go watch Aero's second battle.

He sat down on one of the mini benches and watched Aero walk up to a trainer, greeting him and not soon after; challenging him. Eric watched him go over to his side of the field and brought his poke-launcher and then quickly slashed the air, causing it to release his pokeball which was up first.

"Squirt Squirtle!" Aero's Squirtle yelled in happiness. Aero smiled down at his energetic pokemon.

"Okay, let's take the win Gible!" The other trainer yelled, sending out his own pokemon. Eric gazed at the Sinnoh native, once fully evolved it becomes an absolute power-house.

Aero himself looked a bit dazed upon seeing the Gible but quickly regained his smirk.

"Water Gun!"

Squirtle quickly obeyed and sent a stream of water towards the Gible. _Already looking for the win Aero?_ Eric thought, using the water type move against the ground type.

"Counter it with Dragon Rage!"

Eric's eyes widened after hearing the opposing trainer's command. _It doesn't look very powerful yet, so how did it learn Dragon Rage?_

The two attacks collided in the middle of the field, pushing against each other. At the moment it seemed as if Dragon Rage would prevail against Water Gun.

_Damn it! What to do?_ Aero thought to himself, Aero kept cursing himself for opening with Water Gun.

"Squirtle let's keep on pushing." Aero said calmly, however on the inside Aero was panicking. _Will this really work?_

Squirtle did not know about his master's doubts and pushed, and pushed. What else was there to do?

"Get out and use Dig." The trainer said once again, sounding calm and in control. Gible ceased its attack and jumped underground.

_Where is he?_ Aero thought as his head bobbed around the battle field looking for any trace of Gible.

"Now."

Gible immediately jumped out from the ground, Aero had initially expected a sneak attack but Gible popped right in front of Squirtles face.

"Is that a-"

"Dragon Rage!" The trainer commanded as soon as Gibles momentum was enough and Gible attacked, directly.

"Withdraw." Aero said calmly once again.

Eric was quite surprised by Aero's calm demeanor, especially while taking on such a powerful pokemon. Squirtle quickly retired into his shell effectively blocking the close range attack.

There were a couple of murmurs across the arena now, everyone taking notice of the lively battle.

"… you see that Dragon Rage?" Eric heard multiple voices speaking from around the area.

"Get in closer and use Dragon Rage again." Aero's opponent repeated his last move. This time Aero's once less pronounced smirk turned into a flat out smile.

"Rapid Spin!" Aero shouted tasting victory. The attack was a sight to see, Gibles Dragon Rage was being hit off into different directions, causing the once large crowd to scatter looking for refuge.

Eric from a safe distance was smiling at his friend. _Smart move bro._

"Water Gun once again!" Aero cheered, seeing his plan work flawlessly.

"Dig." The trainer retaliated. Once again Aero's move being dodged; Gible was now in the safety of the underground. Until…

"Keep on going and fill that hole up!" Aero's strategy brought out those murmurs from before, this time though the voices were praising Aero's move.

_It's all happening like I planned! _Aero thought in joy. And so it was, Squirtles Water Gun eventually filled the hole to the brim, thus bringing out Gible. It took a couple of seconds for the water to clear away and what was left was…

"Gible fainted?" Aero's opponent stated in shock, after this the entire crowd erupted into applause.

Aero's smile was so big that Eric thought his mouth would fall of his face. In the midst of all the insanity Eric went over and patted his friend on the back.

"Fantastic job dude!" Eric had to shout due to all the noise. Eric's praise went unwelcome as Aero's opponent came over, his hand out. Aero took it and shaked.

"Not many people can take out Gible that was the best battle I've had all day!"

Aero just scratched the top of his head. "Not many people can give Squirtle a run for his money like that, also the best battle I've had all day."

Eric snickered after hearing Aero's reply, _anyone_ could give Aero a run for his money.

"I owe you about 700 BP right?"Said trainer lifted up his poke-launcher showing a decrease of about 700 BP.

"Yeah, I received it." Aero replied. After the entire ordeal was finished and done, Eric and Aero left the battle arena. Practically everyone was pitting a fight against Aero's now defeated opponent, everyone looking for a chance at becoming hot-stuff in the battle arena.

They walked down the stairs, not opting to take the elevator cause the wanted the opportunity to talk about the battle.

"There you guys are." Cynthia whispered, catching the two battle-involved trainers by surprise.

"We finished the meeting, Jen's about to go live. Come on!" Cynthia grabbed both of the trainers by the hand and led them to a moderately large room.

They saw Jen behind a thick glass, going over her speech with Steven Stone. Also present were Lance, Paul, Owen and Alder. Owen and Paul were monitoring if everything was wired and good-to-go. Whereas Lance and Alder seemed to socialize about "Champion only" stuff.

Jen quickly looked up from her speech and saw her two friends; she gave them a quick wave before being ushered by Steven to continue with her speech.

"Where do we sit?" Aero whispered. Cynthia motioned towards a couple of chairs in the back. They quickly took their seat there before the door opened and a couple of camera men appeared. Cynthia once again handled this, showing where she wanted the cameras to be placed. After a couple a minutes of prep, Jen signaled that she was good to go.

Cynthia quickly pressed a button on the large workstation which allowed her to speak with the people on the inside of the studio.

"You good to go?" Cynthia questioned. She received a slight nod. "Okay Steve, get out of there."

Steven glared at her before opening the sound-proof door and entering the control room.

"Okay cameras on the ready…. GO!" Cynthia shouted causing everyone except Jen to cover their ears. Jen quickly gulped before quickly beginning.

"Good afternoon, my name is Jen," She stuttered. She took a deep breath before continuing. "As you all might know, an announcement by Giovanni was made a day back, pronouncing the fact of two years to prepare for the wrath of an organization supposedly combined by all the evil organizations in mostly all the regions. Many government operators have already decided to take action against this group, however I think that is wrong. I think that we most utilize the time-frame we've been given, to train and prepare for this and complete the gym challenge. We have decided that over the course of the two years, there will be several tournaments, held meant to decide the top 150 trainers who will be the main reliable sources to take the gym challenge. But also based on overall battling skills, the officials at each of the academies will also have a say in the whole ordeal. Thank you."

And with that, the speech ended. It was live so the performance was greeted with a bunch of claps and cheers.

"You did great!" Everyone shouted at once. Jen gave out a sigh in relief knowing that the thing she was fearing all day was over.

_Meanwhile…_

Giovanni took a sip of his drink once the announcement was made.

"Smart girl." He muttered while pouring himself another glass. After finishing another sip he smirked. _I'll keep my promise, but no amount of time in the world will help them prepare for what is to come._

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay guys, into the car you get!" Cynthia laughed as she pushed the three young trainers into her car.

She turned towards the other champions, along with Owen and Paul.

"Be seeing you guys later." She said earning a nod from the trainers. She gave a quick smile and entered the car.

**The hell? 6327 words? I'm not sure if I'm the same author anymore. So you guys know of the current events, also if you've checked my profile. I'm going to be doing another fic called "Computer Code." It will have NO relation to the legend lives on trilogy WHATSOEVER. Just letting you guys know that. I MIGHT begin posting it now, or once I'm finished with the legend lives on. If you want me to run both of the fics at the same time LEAVE IT BELOW IN THE REVIEWS! Would love to know what you guys think:)**

**GP2 out!**


	10. Starting off right

**Hey guys, back with another rocking clocking chapter of the legend lives on. Well y'all should know about my new fic called Computer Code. I would suggest you go check it out as well. So enough of my pre-chapter AU's (author notes) and let's get on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, wish I did though.**

**Chapter 10: Starting off right.**

"Right uppercut! Left uppercut!" The instructor shouted. Eric tried his best to keep up with his crazy instructor but he just couldn't. Much to Eric's relief, class was just about up.

"Okay," The instructor said clasping his hands. "I'll see you next Monday, have a great week."

Eric walked out with Elekid who had also been taking Martial Art's training. This had become a mandatory part at all the academies. Trainers needed to know how to defend themselves if need be, so as a precaution they added Martial Arts.

The particular one that was being studied was a traditional Martial Art from Hoenn. It was taught to trainer's back in the day, however now it became almost obsolete.

"How'd I do Elekid?" Eric asked his pokemon.

"Kid." Elekid mimicked a high-kick. Eric smiled at his Martial-Arts crazy pokemon.

"We best be off, I think Aero is finished with his training." Eric said motioning for Elekid to move a bit faster.

Eventually they met up with Aero who just finished his own Martial Art's class. They were both required to wear a traditional uniform for their Martial Art's training.

"Thank God! Martial Art's training has been overwhelmed by Pokemon training instead. Apparently learning how to fight alongside your pokemon or such." Aero specified while pointing his finger at a popularity chart.

"Thank god." Eric breathed, however Elekid didn't look too pleased.

"Sorry Elekid." Eric said plainly. Elekid simply shook his head before Eric returned his pokemon as it needed some rest.

"Well we best be off to find Jen. Lucky kid didn't have to do Martial Arts." Aero muttered.

Eric looked surprised. "How come?"

"She went off with Cynthia to help out with some tournament stuff." Aero replied.

Eric snorted in reply. _She gets to do all the fun stuff._ Eric thought.

"Okay, you can go get Jen or whatnot; I'm going to train with Magby and Wooper."

"Forget about Jen, I'm going to go catch a pokemon!" Aero exclaimed in reply, fuelled by the thought of capturing a new pokemon.

Eric bid Aero goodbye before going off to train with Magby. He had put too much focus on Elekid, now it was Magby's turn.

"Come on out Magby!" Eric shouted, releasing his first pokemon.

His pokemon seemed kind of surprised. Magby hadn't been let out of his pokeball for a while.

"Sorry for neglecting you for so long dude." Eric apologized. His pokemon quickly forgave him for his actions.

Eric stood up and spoke. "Ready for some intense training?"

"By! Mag Mag by!" Magby said with joy.

Eric smiled. "Okay, let's start with a quick jog and then let's work on that ember you've got going."

Magby wasted no time in getting ahead of his trainer, he ran through the woods with ease, and in the rare case that he couldn't get through something; Magby just used ember on the pieces he couldn't get through.

_One jog later…_

"Whew!" Eric exclaimed, the jog had been quite exhausting; especially when you're following a hyper-active Magby.

"Magby! Magby Mag!" Magby cheered, refreshed from being out and about. Eric immediately found himself smiling looking at his hyper pokemon. _My first pokemon_… Eric thought.

_Meanwhile…_

"Rapid Spin!" Aero commanded. Squirtle effectively hit its opponent, causing it to faint. _Yes! Now's my opportunity!_

"Poke-launcher, release pokeball!" Aero shouted.

"Command accepted." The poke-launcher said in a robotic voice before releasing a pokeball. It shook, but barely. The process was slow and agonizing. To Aero, it felt like a solid hour before the pokeball signified the capture with a _click!_

Aero's heart was beating fast, his very first capture. _I've got to tell Eric about this!_

"Nice catch you got there." A hand clasped on his shoulder. Aero instinctively turned around to look. He recognized the trainer. Oh yes he did.

"Gerard Oval." Aero growled. He didn't particularly like the trainer, particularly because he insulted Eric.

"Quite the attitude you got there." Gerard smirked as he said this.

"You're Ketchum's friend aren't you?" Gerard inquired

"What's it to you?" Aero retorted.

Gerard tried his best to look innocent, which Aero didn't believe one bit.

"All I did was compliment you on your capture, and this is the hospitality you give me?"

"All you're here for is trouble."

Gerard lost his innocent demeanor and laughed mockingly. "Speaking of the pokemon you just caught," Gerard twisted one of his pokeballs on his index finger. "How about a battle? If I win, you hand over your new pokemon; if you win I hand over my pokemon that I use for battle."

Now Aero was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to make such a high bet. "Challenge not accepted."

Gerard looked genuinely surprised, it didn't look as if he thought Aero wouldn't bet.

"No he's not going to bet anything at all." A familiar voice said.

_Eric? _Aero thought.

Eric came out from his hiding spot. _How dare he? _Eric thought with gritted teeth.

"I'll take you on for the same stakes." Eric said.

Gerard put on a doubtful face. "As if you have any pokemon that are worth my time."

"Oh, the pokemon I possess? It's just about the rarest pokemon you can find here." Eric said tauntingly.

"Oh really?" Gerard laughed. "Fine, I'll take you on."

"No BP betting?" Eric asked. Gerard shook his head.

"No, I'm a generous guy. I think losing one of your pokemon will be enough for the day."

Eric clenched his fists. _Arrogant kid_

Without saying anything, Gerard just swung his poke-launcher in the motion that released your pokemon.

"Roselia!" His pokemon shouted. Eric immediately smirked.

"Magby will be able to take-" Eric stopped mid-sentence as he realized exactly what would happen if he lost.

_I can't bear losing Magby, especially to that jerk. _

_But what if…_ Eric wondered about his recently captured pokemon. He couldn't bear the thought of him losing any of his pokemon, but in the recent bet he made, he didn't have a choice.

Eric was near tears, he loved his pokemon with all his heart. _Why did I let my ego get the best of me?_

"What? Going to back out?" Gerard snickered. The very voice of Gerard made Eric red with anger.

_No! I'm going to win this battle easily! _Eric thought with defiance.

"Battle begins now! Let's go Nuzleaf!" Eric shouted, swinging his poke-launcher.

His pokemon emerged from its pokeball, standing in a battle-ready pose.

"Grass type versus Grass type huh?" Aero muttered underneath his breath. _Why did you go and have to do that Eric?_

"I guess we'll start things off. Magical Leaf!"

Roselia swung around in a circular motion and released a barrage of razor-sharp leaves that were aimed directly at Nuzleaf.

"Counter it with a Harden." Eric said calmly. _Too easy of a move to block_.

Nuzleaf hardened its body until it became oblivious to the attack.

Gerard gritted his teeth as he witnessed what was happening. _Same thing as before!_ Gerard thought.

Gerard watched hopelessly as the attacks were doing absolutely no damage. He gazed at the show intently until….

"That might just work." Gerard muttered.

"Cease your attack and use Toxic Spikes!"

Roselia seemed a bit confused bit finished its attack and sprang out Toxic Spikes.

"Watch out Nuzleaf." Eric said.

"Use them all across the field! Even on this side!" Gerard said once again.

Both Eric and Aero were surprised from his command. _What are you planning?_ Eric thought.

Roselia didn't question its masters command and did just that.

Roselia completely let the poisonous spikes fly, and just then…

"Nuzleaf no!" Eric shouted, however it was too late. The toxic spike hit Nuzleaf.

"Now jump into the toxic spikes yourself!" Gerard delivered his next command. Eric just stood there hopelessly, never had he thought that Gerard would make such a risky move and then command his pokemon to move into the Toxic Spikes itself.

Roselia once again didn't question its master's commands and did just that. As Roselia became poisoned…

Gerard said calmly. "Now use Poison Sting."

Even while poisoned, Roselia delivered a powerful Poison Sting that took Nuzleaf out.

All was silent for a moment. After Gerard's complex command, Eric wasn't able to do one _single _thing to help his pokemon. All he could do was stand there and watch as Gerard delivered his commands and his pokemon executed them.

"B-bu-but h-how?" Eric asked shakily. _How _was Roselia able to deliver such a powerful move while poisoned. It made no sense.

"Now I wouldn't give away my training secrets now would I? Now I believe that you owe me a pokemon." Gerard spread his hand in a motion to receive the pokeball.

Eric looked down at his fallen pokemon, and looked at Gerard. _He won fairly, I-I have to give Nuzleaf away._

Eric recalled his pokemon and touched it to his heart and reluctantly placed it firmly in Gerard's open hand.

"Take good care of Nuzleaf," Eric said, his head down. "P-please."

Gerard took the pokeball and left without another word. As soon as Gerard was out of sight, Eric let loose. Aero patted his friends back.

_I swear that I will take you down…_ Eric promised wordlessly.

_After 1 hour…._

"What!" Jen exclaimed in shock. Aero had just finished explaining what had happened to Eric and why he was so depressed.

"It's true." Aero said with a sigh.

"Well I find that very sad, losing your pokemon is by no means easy." Cynthia said pouring some lemonade for Aero.

Aero graciously accepted the lemonade as his throat was parched.

"So," Aero said taking a sip. "What do we do about it?"

Jen was about to speak when Cynthia replied herself. "Nothing, just leave him be for a while. Things will work themselves out."

"Madame, Tyson Plateau is here." Jeremy said with a bow.

"Thank you Jeremy, send him in please." Cynthia smiled.

Jeremy bowed quickly before running out to open the door for Tyson. He looked pretty much the same, except he seemed a bit taller.

"Hey guys," Tyson said to Aero and Jen. "Hello ."

"Please, just call me Cynthia." Cynthia replied, obviously enjoying all the formalities that were used to greet her.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Cynthia asked getting out of her seat.

"That would be nice, thanks!" Tyson replied as he grabbed a chair and sat at the round table. While Cynthia was preparing another batch of lemonade, Aero explained the situation to Tyson.

Tyson frowned once he heard the end of the story. "That's harsh."

Aero nodded. "Yeah, he's back at the cabin," Aero said. "Speaking of which, which cabin are you in?"

"Cabin 14C. About two down from your own." Tyson replied once Cynthia set his lemonade for him.

Despite the gloomy atmosphere, Aero was able to smile weakly. "Means we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"You can count on it." Tyson replied finishing the last of his lemonade.

Jeremy returned once again, this time with a bit of a concerned look on his face. "Madame? The guests are all here," Jeremy quickly glanced at the three children at the round table who were now getting up. "I'm sorry, you guys will have to remain here."

Jeremy concluded with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay kids, I've got to be going. I think the conference will be done in about an hour or so." Cynthia put on her jacket and headed for the administration building.

**SORRY! I know, I know it was a short chapter but hey! I was on a schedule. Anyways apologies are due, so expect a long chapter next time. **

**SEE YA!**


End file.
